


Desirable

by DontBeAZombie



Category: Monsters Inc (2001)
Genre: Alpha Sulley, Alpha/Omega, Cloaca, Future Mpreg, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Randy, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontBeAZombie/pseuds/DontBeAZombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Believe it or not James P. Sullivan admires Randall; being an Omega is tough, but being an Omega scarer with a score that threatens his own is almost impossible! But Sullivan also thought it impossible to find Randall in the throes of heat, laying himself and all he's worked for over the bathroom sink for this Alpha to take. W!: Graphic sex, Slash, Omega-verse, Knotting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sulley watched with a smug smirk as Randall walked out of his last door for the day, looking up at the board to see he was still right under Sullivan and that damn Wazowski. Admittedly Sulley had to respect the cold reptilian monster; he had never seen an Omega become a scarer before. He could hardly imagine the back breaking work that Randall went through to get into university, then finding a job at Monsters Inc. Unfortunately the years of laboring seem to put a damper on Randall's worldly outlook, leaving him unfriendly and bitter. Resentful of his own biology, every day he fought to be more than just an Omega, to stop being looked down upon by the higher social classes.

Randall was one of very few Omegas left as the social classes became more predominantly Beta and Alpha. Sulley was born with all the perks: rich family, scare record wielding father, and being a top class Alpha, Randall shivered at the injustice. Sulley watched as the purple monster walked by him, glaring in bitter resentment until he passed, making his way to the locker rooms.

"Hey, better luck next time Randall!" Sulley shouted as Randy was almost out of hearing distance, the comment echoed high into the ceilings and Randall stopped, tempted to turn back to Sulley but swallowed his pride and kept walking with the rest of the scarers.

"Hey Buddy we were on a role today!" Mike said, running over after putting the last scream canister away. The friends high fived each other as they began walking away from their station before getting stopped by a too familiar face. "Is that the paper work I see on your desk Wazowski?" Roz asked in a deep crackling voice. Mike looked back to his station and of course it was. "Oh yes, I was going to come back for it, but since I am here I might as well pick it up now" Mike said trying to charm the 'succulent garden snail' as he called her from time to time.

"Jeez, she is nuts," Mike said lowly as he and Sulley walked back to his desk.

"I dono Mike, she needs those papers to do her job" Sulley reasoned as he nudged the green ball playfully with his arm. "Yeah, yeah." He brushed off Sulley's argument, he has heard it before. "Plans tonight?" Sulley shrugged. "Eh, not really, just thought I would work out." He looked down to Mike who seemed to be sweating "Why?" He asked suspiciously. Approaching the table Mike grabbed the papers, checking them quick to make sure all were present, especially the ones for Roz. "Well, I might have told Celia last week that we had the apartment to ourselves for the night…" Mike scratched his head. "I completely forgot about it until now!" Despite Mike's impressive grades in school and academics he was not the brightest when it came to social obligations: like a day's notice.

"What am I going to do for a whole night?" Sulley threw his hands up rolling his eyes. "I really think you should have gave me more time to plan Mikey."

"I know I know, just pick a fancy hotel for the night, it's on me!" Mike said as the lights on the scare floor went dark. "On you huh? Won't mind if I stay at the Fired Breath then, huh?" Mike bit his lip at the name of one of the most expensive hotel chains in Monstropolise. "I could survive there a night, by the indoor pool, enjoying the wide view from my room," Sulley went on teasing. Mike was silent as they left the scare floor, leaving the papers on Roz's desk as she got ready to call it a night like the other workers.

"Relax Mike, I will call up mom and tell her I am coming over tonight." Mike knew his sad silence would make the big lug crack "Ohh thank you pal!" he burst. Sulley knew Mike was trying to save up for an engagement ring for Celia; he didn't have the heart to spend the beach ball's money. "I am going to get rid of these papers then meet Celia at the door, I owe you one Big Guy, catch you later!" Mike said running down a hall, the stations were most likely closed by now; he would just have to leave the papers in the mail boxes.

Sulley sighed as he continued towards the dressing room, before entering George and Don walked out to greet him "Ha—Hey, brother!" Don greeted happily to his old college team mate. "Running a little late tonight?" he asked. "Yeah, just had to sort out a few things with Mike," Sulley shrugged "Okie dokie," Don laughed. "I am heading out for a night of romance with Squibbly Nibbly" he said all too cheerfully.

"I am going to meet my new girl at the Slime Bar down town," George piped in, "Speaking of which I better head out, don't want to keep her waiting" George waved as he turned towards the door, Don followed suit soon after. "I have to go drop Scott off at a friend's before I return to the 'love nest'." The mental image could scare Sulley if he pictured it for too long. "See you guys later" He waved them goodbye.

Sulley walked into the change room to find most the lights have dimmed or have been turned off, he noticed the light switches but in the name of conserving energy Sulley kept them dimed. Sulley walked up to his locker and opened it, wondering if he had anything he should bring with him to his parents' house. Standing by his locker Sulley felt a little light headed, he took a seat on a wooden bench that went all through the locker rooms, resting his head in his paws. Sulley's breathing picked up as he felt an odd sensation in his groin along with a strong alluring fragrance that was becoming more prominent in the room.

Sulley looked around the empty room, calling out "Anyone in here?" He looked around again to be sure as his member hardened. Hearing no reply Sulley hunched over, grabbing his penis gently as it slid from its sheath. He began running his hand up and down his member, the natural lubricants making the skin slippery and easy to tug. He closed his eyes and groaned quietly into the paw his face was rested on, his tail wagged slightly as it sometimes did when he was aroused.

He lifted his head as his jerking sped up, looking to climax soon so he could get out of here. His wanking stopped abruptly as he heard running water from the bathroom. "H-hello." Sulley composed himself, tying a towel around his waist to hide his member. "Who is that?" He questioned again as he walked towards the bathroom area, turning the corner he saw Randall hunched over the sink, looking out of breath. Sulley wondered if he was ill.

"What the hell were you doing in there?" Randall asked, panting as if he had just been running. "Wh—uh, nothing" Sulley said putting his hands behind his back and rocking on his heels acting inconspicuous. "You are a fucking liar" Randall grinned, he had witnessed it.

Sulley blushed heavily stepping towards the lizard monster who backed away in a finch. "Back off Sullivan" It was then Sulley noticed the sweet scent that caused his arousal was coming off his enemies skin.

"What's wrong with you?" Sulley asked moving forward slowly, Randall could see Sullivan's pupils widen reasoning that his were probably doing the same.

"Nothing…" Randall said with a deep breath, "Is wrong." He stopped moving away from the larger blue monster, letting Sulley approach him. Sullivan was soon standing right in front of the lizard, tilting Randall's head as he took a deep whiff of the desirable smell. Randall leaned in closer despite everything in his mind screaming at him not too. Sulley could see the hate stewing in Randall's eyes, but it was overcome by lust as their lips crashed messily into each other. Randy grabbed at Sullivan's scruffy blue hair, forcefully pulling him into the kiss as his mouth opened to allow Sulley's tongue to explore him.

Sulley's penis was fully erect yet again, poking out from the towel as he pushed Randall's back into the sink hard. He leaned the flexible monster over the table forcefully pushing Randall's head against the back of the porcelain sink. His tongue traveled deeper as it fought with Randall's own.

Sulley pulled his lips apart from Randall's for a moment, hearing a small disapproving grunt as he looked down to untie the towel still around his waist. "Fuck me," Randall demanded "Fuck me!" He repeated as Sulley was moving too slow for the desperate monster. Randall would swear he meant to say 'Fuck off' but with all the energy he could hardly hear himself. Randy tried to repress his demands by biting hard on Sullivan's neck. The blue fur ball wrapped his hands around Randall, pushing the reptile up to him as he rubbed his member against the rough scales. Feeling Randall's teeth sink in deeper with annoyance Sulley positioned his hard cock at the entrance of Randall's cloaca, stretching it open as he entered slowly at first. Before Randall could complain again Sulley suddenly began thrusting as urgently as Randall demanded. Randall felt an intense sting as his still adjusting entrance took in the brute force of Sulley's penetration. The thick shaft caused Randall to scream out in a mix of pleasure and discomfort as he reached across the sink for something to hang onto as his body jolted uncontrollably with Sulley's hips.

One of Randy's hands used to prop him up on the counter suddenly slipped as sweat collected under his palms. Feeling his thrusts becoming disrupted Sulley let out a low threatening growl 'mine' he claimed. Randall let out a small groan, wanting to protest the idea of belonging to Sullivan but his hitched breathing and intense waves of pleasure kept his words slurred.

Feeling the need for a sturdier surface Sulley knelt down onto the floor, dragging Randall with him. Keeping his penis partly deathbed inside Randall he laid the omega onto the floor, nuzzling his lovingly. Sulley knelt over Randall as he plunged in once again, keeping his large knot outside of the other monster. "Uugh, ohh" Randall moaned sweetly as Sulley hit his most sensitive area, following a louder moan that informed Sulley of where to hit.

"Like that Randall?" Sulley breathed in a teasing voice, feeling immense control as he found out what got Randall off. His own cock began to ache with build up as he was on the edge or release, but he had to make Randall come first.

"Nyuuu," Randall whined as he clenched his teeth tightly, his first set of hands propping his body up while the second set rubbed together anxiously. "Little mo-ore," Randall cooed, leaning his head down on Sullivan's shoulders as he closed his eyes tightly. Feeling the hot friction of rubbing skin and another hit on his sensitive gland Randall moaned out in release, grabbing onto Sulley's fur with his back legs as he braced himself while the hot stream of pleasure rushed him.

Feeling Randall's body suddenly cramp and tighten Sully was unable to hold back his load, releasing his hot cream into the boy below who flinched at the sensation. Sulley was dazed for a few seconds as his vision turned white, overwhelmed by the burst of pleasure his body trembled with. The warm white liquid overflowed from Randall's body and dripped to the bathroom floor below as the lizard attempted to move from under Sulley's now dead body weight.

"Again?" Randall asked catching his breath, what he really meant to say was 'Get off me you fat lug!' Still high on the pheromones coming from Randall, Sulley responded with a grunt of approval. Randall didn't need to ask as Sulley never intended to stop.

Sulley started off slow as his hips moved rhythmically in a circular motion, holding himself up with his hands as not to crush Randall. His penis moved easily in and out as Randall was now fully stretched and adjusted to Sulley's large size. The peaceful rhythm was soon interrupted as Sulley pushed further, his large knot coming threateningly close to entrance, enough to bring back the sting from before. "d-don't!" Randy ordered, fearful for the pain again.

Sulley ignored the monster below pushing in further, forcing his hard rod in Randy's tight entrance, noticeably stretching the skin. "Ahhh!" Randy screamed as Sulley moved forward. He leaned down close and whispered words of comfort to his distressed mate. "Shhh, it will be okay." Randy's eyes began to sting as tears fell down his face, the knot seemed impossibly large as he withered in agony on the floor.

"Aruugh" Randall howled angrily, face contorted in pain as it felt like his entrance was tearing. "Sulley, stop damn you!" He shouted as Sulley's penis was now fully seethed inside, occupying every inch of Randall's cloaca. "You have obviously never been knotted before," Sulley huffed, pulling Randall's body closer as he swayed their hips in motion.

Randall struggled to breathe as the pain refused to dissipate, Sulley kissed his forehead softly. "You're mine now," he cooed lovingly. "You might hate me, but your body will always submit." It was true, Omegas were always lesser then Alphas. Omega's were the child bearers and were required to submit to all their Alpha's demands in exchange for protection, loyalty, and most would hope, love.

Randall didn't seem like the most subordinate house wife as he tried wiggling from Sulley's grip. In response Sulley bit Randall's neck, trusting into his sweet spot the purple lizard let out a confused shutter of pain and pleasure. His tears began to dry, leaving his eyes red as the agonizing sting changed to an intense burn as if it were an open wound. Sulley felt his stomach begin to bubble as his second climax drew near; he focused on relieving himself as Randall was nowhere near the edge this time.

His climax came quickly and drained much less of his energy then the one before. A fresh coating of semen filled the lizard again. Randall waited for Sulley to pull out but was disappointed when the blue ball of fur began thrusting yet again, determined to leave this night on a good note. Sulley started off by trying to kiss the monster below, only to be rejected as Randall turned his head away in anger. No matter, Sulley simply began sucking at the little lizard's neck.

Aiming specifically for Randall's sensitive nerves Sullivan was able to force a small moan from his colleague. Randall was confused as to how his body could react so well when it was currently being ripped apart, the thrusting only prolonging the healing process.

With another trust the lizard-looking monster's long tail began to twitch, wrapping tightly around Sullivan's leg. The pain was still there but with the constant barrage of pleasure it was being washed out of his current thoughts. Randy moaned loudly, the echo bouncing around the bathroom walls. Sullivan smirked in triumph as the lizard quivered below. Sullivan's build up came much faster than before as he was already on the edge, excreting pre-cum into the warm waiting body as he held back. Randall wrapped his two back legs around Sullivan, keeping the polka-dotted monster in place as Randy began to lead, thrusting his lower body upward into the hard rod.

Sullivan's tongue hung out of his mouth like a dog as the heat collected under his fur.. "Say my name, Randall," Sulley demanded, looking Randall in the eyes, who moaned yet again. "My name," Sulley said more assertive, wanting the extra boost to send him over the edge. "Ohhhh, uhh, n-no," Randall managed through his pleasure. Sulley frowned violently as he finished Randall off, the lizard's second climax out doing the first as his body spasmed, releasing onto his stomach as Sulley continued thrusting. It didn't take long before the sensation of Randall's vibrating body caused Sulley to come again, adding to the mess inside Randall as the knot kept his cum from leaking out, filling Randall to the brim. Sulley finally felt his body was out of juice as the knot began to deflate. He rolled over onto his back panting happily, still in a daze.

The swollen gland that made up Sullivan's knot began to shrink to a more manageable size, allowing the large monster to pull his appendage from the warm sheath. Randall sighed in relief as Sulley was finally out, feeling the pressure that had built up from the injection lessen as cum pooled from his opening. He turned onto his side only to regret the movement right after as his sore body protested. Ignoring the groaning from Randall, Sulley sat up straight, reaching his large hand to the sink tap.

Sulley turned on the cold water, letting it run a while before lapping up the liquid with his tongue. Randall finally made it to a standing position after rolling onto his stomach, slowly stretching his limbs as he limped over to the shower room. Stepping into the shower he closed the curtain as the hot water ran over his scales. Randall closed his eyes feeling tired from the experience but oddly satisfied as his animalistic instincts were put to rest. Randall laid his head on the wall as his body hung limply, threatening to pass out.

"Hey" a gentle voice sounded, causing Randall to open his eyes and see Sulley's arm sticking into the shower with a cup of water in hand. "Drink?" Obviously Sulley was still out of it as he failed to realize Randall was surrounded in water. "Thanks" Randall said in a bored tone taking the cup, pouring it into the drain without Sulley noticing, letting him have the satisfaction of thinking himself helpful.

"Do you want to come over to my place..." Sulley suddenly stopped, remembering Mike and Celia were enjoying the night alone, he scratched the back of his head. "Actually I'm staying at my mom's tonight, I am sure she would not mind." Randall rolled his eyes. "I have my own place," he said running his hands over his three antennae's before turning the tap off and walking out of the shower to be face to face with Sulley who had a noticeable red blush over his face. "Of course you do."

Randy whipped down his body with complementary towels that hung by the shower, he was eager to leave as Sulley's pupils were becoming noticeably smaller, luckily that meant he done for the night. Randall walked toward the door to leave, looking back to Sulley who obviously wanted to speak, but could not think of anything. "I'm leaving" he said feeling as though Sulley should know. "Don't tell anyone about this," Randall warned quietly, brushing it off, who Sullivan told did not matter anyway, everyone would find out eventually.

"M-may I walk you home?" Sulley asked feeling something from this night was missing, romance perhaps? Randy glared in suspicion; he hoped Sulley was not becoming possessive or parental. "No" Randall had to stop this before it got out of hand. "I can make it home fine." Sulley frowned. "Good night," he said as Randall closed the door, unsure if he heard him or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sulley has a heart to heart with his father Bill.

The Taxi ride over to Sulley's parent's house was an awkward one to say the least; the cab driver seemed to notice the raunchy smell coming off Sullivan's fur and refused to let it go.

"Someone got lucky huh?" He asked looking in his rear view mirror to the passenger then back to the street. Sulley shrugged "I guess" Would he call himself lucky? More like unlucky being the guy who fucked his co-worker/rival in the heat of the moment.

"Guess she is not fond of overnight guests" The cabby laughed. Sulley went quiet after this, deep in thought, unsure of what this all meant or the strange new feelings he had brewing for Randall. When they pulled up into Sullivan's parents rocky drive way Sulley passed the Cabby some money, instructing him to keep the change as walked up the patio to the door, he knocked lightly. No one answered and he knocked again louder. "Mom!" He said in a loud voice but not necessarily shouting. Sulley then moved away the mat from the porch, revealing a key his parents hid on the occasion that they misplaced the original set. "Mom… Dad?" Sulley asked more quietly as he stepped into the dark house "Anyone home?" When nothing was heard Sulley threw his work bag to the floor with a sigh, falling lazily to the couch in the living room just across from the foyer.

Sulley rubbed his tired eyes as he began to drift off on the couch, seeing the phone laying on the side table he wondered if he should call someone. He was eager to talk to Mike right about now, needing some answers to his questions and someone to put his worries to ease. But his best friend was currently occupied by another, and likely not interested in his pity fest. Before falling asleep he began to wonder if Randall had made it home safely, his eyes fluttered on the thought before he fell into a deep sleep.

Sullivan woke up in a cold sweat, panting hard as his heart raced. He suddenly felt uneasy and paranoid as he picked up the phone on the side table, flipping through the phone book his dad left laying around the living room. He quickly turned to the 'B's running his finger down the names - 'Bohgs" 'Bongs' 'Boggs' Sulley moved his finger across the page to the number at the side dialing with his other hand. The phone rang for a long time, revealing that Randall did not have voice mail. After a few minutes of sweating on the couch hoping Randall had made it home safe, someone finally picked up the phone.

"What?!" The voice on the other end practically yelled "Do you have any idea what time it is?!" Sullivan recognized the voice as Randall's, he was used to hearing the reptile shout spitefully at people.

Sulley stayed quiet as he looked to the clock, it was 4 AM. Sulley suddenly felt guilty for the rude wakeup call when he toned back into Randall's angry ranting "Who is this?!"

Suddenly the front door opened and he heard a loud shrike, as Sulley's mom walked into the house, jumping high as she mistook her son for an intruder. "ohh James! It's just you" She sighed in relief as the automatic porch lights shined in on him.

Molly Sullivan was a medium sized violet monster with a fluffy mane and floppy dog ears. She had two tails coming from the base of her back, they were much sleeker and thinner than Jame's but essentially the same. Her hips were accented with fluff along with fluff running up her legs to her knee.

"Sullivan?! How did you get my number?!" Sulley heard Randall scream on the other end in a panic Sulley hung up the phone, laying it back down on the table as his mother looked at him confused "What are you doing here?"

"I just needed somewhere to crash for the night" Sulley sad looking regretfully at the phone, why did he have to call? Now Randall would be even more put off.

"Did you and Mike have an argument? That is so unlike you two" She asked worried for her son's well being, assuming it was Mike screaming on the phone.

"No, nothing like that, he just had a date tonight is all"

"Ohhh, who was that on the phone then?" She questioned as Jame's father walked into the room; He looked a little tipsy as he tripped over himself taking off his shoes. Bill looked very similar to James besides his greying hairs and lack of a tail, his fur was also darker with a squarer chin.

"It was no one" James said, brushing off his mother's comment as he greeted his father "Hey Dad" Sulley waved causally "Have a few to many drinks?"

"Hey son" Bill waved back, shutting the door behind him. "Just a glass or two of champagne" James noticed the suit and reasoned his father had brought mom to another social party, most likely one with passed scarers. Bill slipped off his shoes and stumbled up the stairs practically with his eyes closed.

"That was not no one, if you are having lady troubles you can talk to me about it"

"It's more complicated than that mom" Sulley ran his hand through his hair.

"We will talk about it in the morning" Molly said, stepping up the stairs.

"Night mom" Sulley fell back to the couch as his mother walked up the stairs to join Bill.

Sullivan woke up to a sweet scent lingering in front of his nostrils, he loved the smell of his mother's cooking, but not even that could brighten his mood. Sulley woke up bitterly with a groan, His neck and back was filled with kinks as he slept on his parents less than perfect couch. He felt as if he had not slept a moment as he rubbed out the collected gunk in his eyes that drooped low with deep rings under them. Hoping he might be able to catch a few more minutes of sleep Sullivan slumped back on the couch, but sleep seemed impossible as his thoughts were quickly per-occupied with Randall. It's not as if Sullivan liked the guy, but for some reason he felt a nagging need to be around him.

Giving up on his attempt to sleep he yawned loudly, opening his eyes for the first time that morning, the bright sun shone in from the living room window, Sulley's eyes adjusted as he sat up straight. "James, are you up?" She said poking her head into the living room to see her son lazily slumped on the furniture. "ohh good" She smiled although Sulley did not respond. "I made Pancakes!" She sung, unofficially inviting Sulley to join in as she returned to the kitchen.

Sulley lifted himself off the couch, walking towards the kitchen. "You must have had a late night" She commented giving Sulley a curious look with a suggestive smile as she flipped a pancake. Sulley rolled his eyes playfully, the left side of his lip twitching as he cannot help but smile "Don't get any ideas, I haven't met anyone" With that Molly frowned largely, more playful then honest disappointment.

"I understand, your Busy going after that record" She grinned "Your father was the same way, took him years to approach me" She smiled as Bill walked through the door from out back "Did someone say my name!" He bursted in, looking much more chipper then he did the other night. "Bill, dear we were just talking about you" She kissed his large chin. Before staking the last pancake onto a large pile of them, wondering if she had made enough.

Bill took a seat next to James at the table, grabbing a plate as he waited impatiently for his wife's cooking; Molly joined them as she set the table for her son and husband, sticking pancakes up on their plates along with a cup of syrup for the three of them.

Sulley shoved an entire pancake into his mouth as he was famished having slept without dinner. "So who was the screamer on the phone last night?" Bill asked also stuffing his face with a pancake, his eyebrow raised curiously

"I was talking to a co-worker" He was not lying. Bill let out a snort "He sounded pissed, what did you do" At this point Sulley's mother was also staring curiously, syrup running down her lip, looking silly with stuffed cheeks.

"Just some files got mixed up" Sulley said sounding very unconvinced at his own lie.

"Isn't that Mike's job?" Bill asked with a straight face, finding something fishy about the way his son had been acting, knowing very well that scarers did not have to deal with paper work. Sulley gulped "yeah, just got some things messed, it's nothing, boring work stuff"

"Is this Co-worker giving you a hard time?" Bill asked knowing how intimidating some scarers can be. "Don't let the others walk all over you!" James blushed harshly

"Dad it's nothing like that at all" He said flustered shoveling his last pancake into his mouth hoping his dad would not notice his red cheeks. "I am going to meet up with Mike now and get everything sorted out" He said with his mouth full, receiving a glare from Molly due to his bad table manners.

Sulley stood up from the table, leaning in to kiss his mother's cheek and wave goodbye to his father "I will tell you all about it later" He smiled as he ran off to catch the next bus that passed the house. "Wait, I will walk you out" Bill said pushing his chair back from the table and walking over to his son, putting his hand on Sulley's shoulder as he walked him towards the door.

The two boys walked silently on the gravel stones in front of his parents' house before Bill awkwardly asked, clearing his throat first. "Is uh, this about a girl?" Sulley responded with silence, receiving an 'I see' from his father who in all honestly was not the best at emotional chit chat or love advice

"It's not a girl" Sulley said looking to the ground as the silence was feeling a bit awkward.

"oh…OHH" It took a second to sink in, Bill looked wide eyed at Sulley then composed himself "I didn't know you were, you know" Bill chocked.

"I'M NOT!" Sulley shouted, unsure why he felt so defensive, he kicked a rock frustrated at Randall and these feeling he had for him.

"It's okay if you are son" Bill explained feeling sadness wash over him as he wondered if he raised Sulley wrong, not because he was gay, but because he took so long to tell him. "You know you can tell me and your mom anything, right?" Bill thought his son already knew that, but realized he had never said it out loud.

"I'm not gay; I don't even like the guy!" Sulley shivered, he felt unremitting guilt about letting those words leave his mouth. "It's complicated" He said sadly.

Noticing the bus pulling up the street Bill patted his son on the back as a loving gesture. "If you ever need anything, you know I'm here for you" He received a smile from Sulley, the talk proving to be useful as it decreased Sulley's stress a bit. "Don't tell mom, I will let her know once I get this sorted out" James said climbing onto the bus "I don't want her to worry" he said receiving a nod from Bill.

"I will call you later" Bill said waving Sulley good bye as the bus pulled out from the stop. 'That could have been worse' Sulley imagined, concluding that the day was not a complete disaster, so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I suck at writing not sex, oh well Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

Randall stared at his phone a moment in anger, 'did Sullivan hang up on me?' He thought fuming. "Damn you Sullivan!" He shouted into the dead phone, the only response was the beeping that alerted him to the call being dead.

Randall slammed the phone onto his kitchen table, the old table shook on unsteady legs but Randall was too angered to care if he finally broke the thing. Randall stood in that place silently raging at Sullivan for waking him up at such a cruel hour. When the small aching in his abdomen began again, as he suspected it would, he let out a depressed sigh. Years of experience told him he was unlikely to get much sleep the next few days.

Walking back to his bed Randall avoided stepping on the cardboard box's that covered his room, stepping over the CD's he tripped on while scrambling to the phone just moments ago. Crawling under the sheets Randall laid staring out the window to the streets of downtown Monstropolis. The night was quiet and peaceful outside, completely opposite to the impatient, chaotic feelings running through Randall's now restless body.

Randall gripped the sheets wrapping his long body securely under them as he attempted to catch a bit more sleep before morning, deciding he would deal with his feelings tomorrow. Unfortunately his biology had a different plan, one that would keep him stirring till the early hours of the morning.

As the night continued Randall found himself tossing and turning in his covers, desperately grabbing to the sheets as it kept his hands from wondering. He opened his dry eyes to see the clock display five thirty AM. His body was now stuck in the tangled mess of blankets, Lip syncing his wordless murmurs and please for some rest. Stirring onto his side his leg rubbed against his cloaca, sending a shiver down his spine.

He hugged his pillow tightly as his second set of hands ran down his underbelly, 'damn it' he thought as he gently began probing himself with one of his fingers. Realizing he could not fight his all too familiar urges Randall turned to lay on his stomach, Inserting another finger as he did. Randall muted his moans by smothering his face into the pillow.

Sullivan's bus stopped in front of his and Mikes shared apartment, he noticed Mike shined and pampered car as he walked up the steps 'Good he's home', he thought. He also silently wished Celia would have left by now, going against his usually inviting nature.

Sulley approached the door noting the silence in their apartment, a good sign. Sulley opened the already unlocked door to see Mike tiredly flipping through the channels; his body language was so limp Sullivan wondered if he was upset over something. A bad night with Celia maybe? But his worries were soon removed as Mike's hype picked up when he noticed Sullivan.

"Sulley! There you are!" Mike sang "I had the most amazing night" He clasped his hands together fluttering his one eye and sighing joyfully. "She is so amazing I till you Sulley, she has it all!" Mike was too pre-occupied on day dreams about the night before to notice Sullivan try to interrupt.

"That is great Mike" Usually Sulley would be happy to hear his friend ramble on about his love life, but couldn't help but feel the green ball was being slightly inconsiderate. Sullivan had been single almost their entire friendship and sometimes the praising of Celia felt more like gloating from Mike.

Despite his minor annoyance Sulley reasoned it was more due to lack of sleep and the unusual amount of stress he acquired last night, deciding not to burst his best friends bubble he let the little monster ramble, only tuning in every now and again to give a nod along with a 'yeah' 'I see' 'cool' to keep Mike convinced that he was listening.

"So how was your night?" Mike finally asked, almost breathless from his constant speech. Sulley turned in, but was caught off guard "Wha-huh?"

"I asked how your night was" Mike looked slightly annoyed realising Sulley must have not been paying attention, for the last bit anyway.

Sulley began to sweat, he had wanted to get his friends advice but admitting he had been intimate with both their rival and all around unpleasant guy was harder then he thought.

"Well, I didn't get home right away" Sulley scratched the back of his head, Mikes eyelid curved suspiciously; Sulley always scratched his head when his nerves were getting the better of him.

"You…finally went out for a night on the town didn't you!" Mike cheered; Sulley was almost insulted, he went out…sometimes. "Not exactly, I was at work late" Sulley explained.

"Work late? What do you need extra hours for?" He asked always with the assumptions.

"I wasn't working" Mike looked at him confused, "What were you doing? Did you meet a girl, Jane Pratt isn't it?" Mike's smile widened, he felt for sure he had it right; Sulley had an eye on her since she joined Monsters Inc.

"No, Randall" Sulley whispered his name quietly, much to quiet for Mike to hear

"Pardon?" Mike asked, beginning to worry.

"Randall" Sulley said louder

"What about him" he said putting emphasis on 'him', Mike seems to dislike Randall more than anyone; maybe telling him was a bad idea.

"I am not going to spell it out for you Mike" He sighed loudly, standing up in his chair, suddenly not so open to sharing. Mike sat in his green chair confused for a moment, long enough for Sulley to make it into the kitchen and open the refrigerator with the intention of grabbing a bottle of cold slime; suddenly he heard a yelp and Mike ran to his side.

"You slept with Randall?!" He bellowed loudly, so loud that he was sure the neighbors were able to listen in. Sulley's lips pulled back as he shushed Mike, but Mike was too caught up in his own raving to notice. "How could you do this! " He asked rhetorically "You should have asked someone out sooner! Then you would not have slept with that…that jerk!" Mike clenched, his eye angered but not at Sulley, more at the thought of Randall.

"Don't insult him" Sulley requested politely, he didn't want Mike to think he was switching sides, but could not stand idly by and let Randall be insulted in front of him.

"Don't insult him? We use to insult him all the time!" Mike yelled

"Things are different now" He explained as simply as he possibly could. Would things really change much? Sulley wondered, how much? The idea or change was frightening, especially when he was unaware how drastic the change may be.

"What, are you in love with him or something?"

"No! Of course not it was just a one night thing" He said out loud, but in his mind the sentence continued with an 'I think' tagged on at the end.

"So-wait, let's go back, how did this happen?" Mike seemed to soften, but he was still seething inside.

"I guess it started in the locker room" Sulley noticed a shiver run though Mike, he had to use that locker room. "Never mind, you don't need to hear this" Sulley didn't want to face Mike's judgement.

"No, continue, you have to talk about this" was Mike just being noisy, or did he honestly want to help?

Sulley sighed "I was in the locker room and Randall smelt good and one thing led to another" He greatly simplified. Mike looked confused "Smelt good?" he questioned, eye staring at the floor as he put the pieces together.

"He must have been in heat" Mike said with little surprise, but Sulley looked at him confused "In heat" Mike repeated, "You know, heat?" Sulley shook his head.

"This is basic grade school biology" Mike said unimpressed

Sullivan gulped,"I have not heard of it before" he never listened in grade school, and Biology was one of his worst subjects.

It's not very common any more, You were just attracted by his pheromones" Mike said giving him the basic run down, he was used to having explained things to Sulley but never thought he would be the one to lecture him on the birds and the bees. Sulley still seemed confused.

"don't worry about it you big lug, it could have happened to anyone" Mike walked back into the living room with an open can of slime to slurp from, Sulley followed, he still had more questioned but Mike seems hesitant on continuing further.

"Just forget it Sulley" Mike seemed more cheerful knowing it was unlikely to continue, he was ready to forget about it as soon as he could. Forgetting for Sulley was not quite as easy as Sulley would be plagued with thoughts of Randall all throughout the week.


	4. Chapter 4

The weekend was a cool and cloudy one, perfect for a fluff ball like Sullivan but Sulley was unable to enjoy the perfect weather as the weekend seemed to drag on, pacing slower than a slug racing to its first days of class. Even when Mike attempted to distract the fluff ball of a monster with menial tasks, such as shopping for fish guts or rotten vegetables, Sulley would still stress away; completely occupied with one monster in particular.

When Sulley wasn't running erons he was tapping his foot repeatedly on the floor while staring at the phone expectantly. Mike hadn't seen him so eager for a call since their first scare try outs for Monsters Inc. Mike had appointed himself guard of the phone the first time he had caught Sulley calling Randall, no one had a chance to answer before the green monster stopped the call. No one picked up all the times before and after that either, Sulley's worry only worsened.

Luckily Monday finally came, and Sulley was eager to get to work, more so than usual. He had dragged Mike out of bed early after finishing his morning workout that Mike usually assisted him with. Mike dragged his feet as he got ready, dreading the day he would have to see Randy for the first time since hearing about the disturbing incident. But there was an upside, despite scream energy dwindling downward Sulley had approved of letting Mike drive his new car into work, It was almost worth going into work an hour early with lack of sleep. Almost. When they walked through the doors the building was practically empty, not even Celia had arrived yet to brighten Mike's day.

Sulley watched one by one as his co-wokers entered the change rooms, the first few to enter were surprised to see Sulley in so early, but as the minutes raced to the beginning of their shifts the monsters were less surprised. Mike had left to surprise Celia when she finally arrived. When the scare bell rang Sulley took the lead in front of the group of scarers, as they began walking through the hall Sulley worried, Randall wasn't walking beside him, in all honesty it didn't feel right without him there.

Sulley hurried to his station looking around to the station beside him, no sign of Randall just Fungus looking equally as confused with Randall's absents as he flipped though his papers making sure they were working today. They were, Sulley had checked his schedule.

When the door across from him lite up red Sulley ran through lacking focus, needless to say the first scare of the day was a failure as the child was barely scared enough to scream and instead wet herself. An embarrassing moment for him as the monsters began to whisper when he came back out. Sulley didn't care for their gossipy ways.

Mike looked at Sulley, waiting for an excuse to his poor performance but instead he got "Randall didn't come in today" Sulley said looking distressed, Mike grabbed Sulley's arms and shook him the best he could a monster ten times his size "Look at yourself!, you are losing your cool over nothing." Randall was not nothing Sulley thought. "What if he's hurt Mike?" Mike rolled his eye "He's not, now get through this door are scare the wits out of this kid!" He said shoving Sulley into another room; this scare went much better as Sulley composed himself, able to collect enough scream to fill the canister.

Sulley felt proud as he opened the door to the scare floor, cracking his knuckles and winking to Randall, before remembering he wasn't at his station. Sulley hoped no one noticed but the confused look on Fungus told him the three eyed assistant had. Sulley approached with a wave as Mike put together another door. "Hey Fungus, is uh, Randall sick today or…" He trailed off. Fungus flipped through some papers looking for the answer "I'm sorry Sullivan" He began to sweat "Randall was supposed to be in today but he never showed up!" The assistant looked panicked, which made Sulley a bit panicy. Mike ran over upon noticing their break downs. "Woah, hold it guys! Randall probably slept in" Mike said with calming hand gestures. "Randall never sle…!" Mike grabbed Fungus's lips, holding them closed. "Would you guys feel better if I call him?" They both nodded sheepishly.

Mike grabbed his cell and flipped it open, he dialed the number Fungus had handed him, then he waited. Mike tapped his foot, growing worried himself when the phone was not answered. Mike turned away from Sulley and Fungus, biting his nails slightly before giving up on the call that rang for a good three minutes.

Knowing the over reactionary ways of Fungus and how overly-annoyingly-protective Sulley was being Mike smiled and said "Hey, sorry to bother you Randall"

Sulley and Fungus sighed in relief. "Just making sure you're not dead" Mike said loudly.

Sulley walked up behind Mike "I want to talk to him Mikey!" but Mike shooed him away, continuing with the fake conversation "Whats that? You don't want to talk to Sulley? And he should stop calling you? Yeah I will let him know" Mike half joked, the sad thing was Sulley didn't find that treatment out of character at all for Randall.

"You should really be more responsible and call in when you're not planning on showing up" Mike lectured to no one. "Yeah, right back at you!" Mike yelled into the phone, actually feeling angry for a moment before turning to the now pleased Fungus and Sulley. "See, He's just taking the day off"

"Why?" Fungus asked curiously, Mike thought for a moment "He's not bathed in a while, smells really bad. It's embarrassing." Fungus looked convinced and made his way across the scare floor, intending to enjoy his day off, but Sulley crossed his arms and glared unhumored at Mike's cruelty.

"Mike why didn't he come in?" Sulley asked, not believing the shower thing for a second, he was in Randall's company when he showered just a few nights ago, but Mike didn't know that.

"I don't know, He's your boyfriend. Ask him when he comes back" Mike motioned towards the door he had set up, they needed to hurry if they were going to make quota today. "He's not my boyfriend Mike" Sulley said as he ran on the spot, preparing himself for the dangers that lay behind the blue door with a small rocket ship on it. Mike was relieved to hear Sulley refusing to call Randall his boyfriend, he wanted as little as possible to do with Randall.

The week continued, Randall was still absent. It was the end of Sulley's last shift on Thursday now, he stared over at Randall's station sadly.

"Mike, I am going to stop by Randall's and make sure he's alright" Sulley announced as Mike put together his paperwork. Mike's eye went wide "Bad idea Sulley! He's not going to be happy to see you show up out of the blue like that"

"I have to be sure, I will just check to see if he's home then leave" Sulley began walking away with the rest of the scarers, until he felt Mike grab his tail, pulling it back "Sulley just wait one more night, Randall will probably be in tomorrow" that promise sounded all to familiar, and while Mike spoke it he wondered what he would say to keep Sulley from going tomorrow.

"I am sick of waiting for him" He said growing impatient. It was hard for Sulley to explain exactly; a nagging feeling inside told him he had to check on Randy, make sure his every whim was met, then he could stop caring, right?

"Sick of waiting for who James?" It was undoubtedly who said it, but when Sulley looked forward expecting to see his five eyed six limbed boss he saw Randall instead. His eyes should not have darted to him so quickly, he was after all walking behind Waternoose, and seemed to be attempting to blend into the background without being entirely obvious about it, but he was still the first thing James noticed.

"ohh, No one sir" He rushed, getting his bosses concerns out of the way so he could focus on Randall who glared with his arms folded across his chest. While admiring the sight Sulley noticed that Randall was looking less than pleased, well that was an understatement, he looked about ready to burst into tears, the wrinkles that ran under his eyes seemed much deeper and the frown that was a mixture of sadness and anger looked carved into his face permanently. On top of that he walked slowly and weakly, lacking the energetic flair that usually accompanied his body movements.

"Wha Randall, what happened to you?" He heard Mike ask, Sulley nudged him a little for being so rude but honestly was relived Mike had been the one to ask so he didn't have to.

"Nothing" Randall hissed to Mike who gave him a look of 'I didn't care anyway' in response. The feud between them was immensely obvious, at first look you'd swear they were born hating one another. James smiled sadly to Randy who noticed and glared back, rejecting the silent pity. Waternoose piped in completely oblivious to all the silent emotions floating around "Randall I will leave you here to get set up" with a nod Randall walked by dragging his feet as he did, Sulley watched as he walked to their shared station.

"So James, where you off to?" Waternoose asked curiously, enjoying small talk between James and himself. Sulley looked back to his boss "Nothing really" Mike rubbed his forehead embarrassed for his friend. "I have to go Sir, forgot something over at the station" He said pointing to his table, where Randall just happened to be. The spider like CEO looked confused as Sulley turned around and jog back in the direction he came.

"Hey Randy" Sulley smiled, waving a big paw at the other monster

Randall shook his head annoyed "Don't ever call me that" He looked over his shoulder, mentally stabbing Sullivan for calling him his naive collage boy name. Sulley looked down brushing his feet on the floor nervously "Sorry" He said quietly, Randall just waited impatiently for what Sulley had to say, eyes still locked on him with the same angered look. "How have you been, I missed seeing you around" Sulley tried to turn the conversation to a more friendly note, but Randall refused to accept it. "The feeling is not mutual" He said looking way to serious, Sulley frowned "In fact I have had an awful week thanks to you" he said through his teeth. Sulley stepped back, Randall's rage was upsetting him more than it used to.

"Could..I make it up to you, I could help with.." Sulley offered, unsure what he had done to piss Randall off but too afraid to question him on it, he was suddenly cut off "No, if you want to help me then stay as far away from me as possible." That seemed to hit a nerve with Sulley, over the week he had imagined Randall being much nicer when they came across each other again.

"I uh.." Sulley began speaking but was quickly cut off again "Sullivan please leave me alone" Randall sounded slightly calmer, but that only made it worse.

Mike stormed up, pointing his finger harshly at Randall "Hey, where do you get off-" His face was suddenly covered by Sulley's large hand "I understand" Sulley looked to the floor feeling defeated "If it will make you happier, I won't bug you anymore" Sulley let out a sad sigh and began dragging Mike away with him. Randall's glare didn't soften as he turned back to do his work, When they made it passed the safety line on the scare floor Sulley let go of Mike, but continued walking himself, Mike followed behind with sympathetic words of encouragement, but Sulley just wanted to get home and work out in peace.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who comments and gives Kudos, it is much appreciated and I do take it the feed back to try and make the fic better. I hope I can continue to please.

Sulley had a hard time recalling what had happened in the last few weeks, things just seemed so pale and lifeless. Nothing was happening, everyday dragged on longer than the last, leaving him board and often lonely. The way Mike described it made it seem Sulley hardly put down the weights, and it couldn't be more accurate. A hobby that had once kept him occupied and healthy was now being abused to help Sulley feel accomplished, and forget his current sorrows. The only time Sulley had left the house in three weeks, besides going to and from work, was to take Mike and Celia out to celebrate their recent engagement. Sulley was able to enjoy himself the one night, happy that his best friend was able to find a girl special enough to marry.

Sulley and Randy's own relationship was still as strained as ever, the first week they hadn't spoken a word to one another. The second week Sulley had bought Randy a coffee, working with him for so long he knew the other was addicted to the stuff and Randy looked especially tired lately. Randy looked at the coffee for a moment before turning back to the door he was getting ready to charge through "I can't drink that stuff" Sulley frowned as Randy disappeared into the child's room. 'Liar' Sulley thought, he always drank coffee, sometimes multiple cups in one morning. Was it because Sulley had brought it? He ended up giving the drink to Fungus who promptly chugged it; because of Fungus's kind nature he would not stop thanking Sulley for the rest of the week.

Nothing had really changed in work for a while, which made the new face that appeared more noticeable. Sulley watched all day as the new employee stood at Randall's station, talking to the distressed looking reptilian monsters. Sulley felt especially angry this day, he could not put his finger on why but suspected it was how Randy didn't ignore or detest this new employee the way he did everyone else. What made him so special?

When his shift ended and the day was getting late Sulley watched as Mike packed up his paper work, not properly organized of course. Sulley would glance over often to see what Randall was doing, Fungus had left already and the new guy waved a friendly goodbye as well, walking away from the lizard who didn't seem ready to leave at all. Sulley huffed and walked up beside the new guy, He was orang with three long legs and a square body, He looked pretty bland as far as Sulley could tell. "Hey" He greeted, the new guy, whose name he overheard was Cody. Cody looked over to him with a smile "Hey neighbor" Sulley looked at him confused, he wasn't his neighbor "ohh, sorry. I guess you don't know yet" He cleared his throat, was Sulley dislike and confusion for him written on his face? He suddenly put on a happy, but fake, smile. "Know what?" He asked trying to make a better first impression.

"I will be the monster replacing Randall on the scare floor" He said with a jump in his step, Sulley was taken by surprise, taking a moment to let it sink in "Randall is leaving?"

"Whoa, you haven't heard much after all" The other monster laughed a bit. "Why is he leaving?" Sulley asked abruptly, his voice cracking slightly. Cody adjusted uncomfortably at that, deciding he would rather not communicate with Sullivan. "I uh, don't know. He didn't tell me" Cody looked at his watch. "Well, look at the time. Sorry I um, have to go" Sulley would have protested his leaving with more questions but noticed Waternoose watching the scarers clean up from behind the safety line. Sulley watched as Cody scampered off rather quickly, he paid no mind and walked towards Waternoose with a wave. His spider like boss was happy to see him as usual "James, how nice to see you" He gestured to James with his hands. James waved "Hey Sir"

"I noticed you made Quota today, getting your game back I see" He commented cheerfully, the last few weeks Sulley had some trouble keeping up with his past record, often finishing below quota. "Just a small bump in the path sir" He smiled, glad Waternoose was still supportive at least. Waternoose laughed "Sir is much too professional, call me Henry my boy" Sulley just gave an awkward smile, sometimes Waternoose was a little to fatherly.

"So what's with Randall's new replacement?" He tried asking as naturally as possible.

"He just graduated from MU actually, He's showing some promise" Waternoose said but Sulley didn't really care. "What about Randy-ll" Sulley fumbled, it must have been the mention of their collage years, not that Sulley took notice of Randall then. "Where is he transferring?"

"Transferring? Randall is not moving, he's been fired"

"Wha, wait, what?" Sulley would have spit out his drink if he had one; Randall was the second best scarer in the building, second only to Sulley. "You cannot fire him; we are on the brink of a power shortage" He desperately tried to change Waternooses mind, but there was nothing he could say.

"James please" He put his hands up in defense laughing a bit at Sulley's reaction "Randall is no longer capable of being a scarer, it's not my decision its policy" Waternoose said grabbing his vest with both his hands.

"Not capable? What's wrong with him?" Sulley sounded scared, he turned around to face the scare floors direction, watching Randall as he sat on a stool by his desk, waiting for others to clear. "It is a bit personal, monsters cannot scare when they are with child, it is too dangerous." Waternoose lowered his voice, forcing James to lean in slightly as he spoke, he probably would not have told another employee, but trusted Sulley enough to gossip.

Sulley's eyes went wide and for a moment he completely shut down, all noise was blocked out. All he could hear was his mind screaming at him "Randall is pregnant?" and again "Randall is pregnant!" The oddest part was his thoughts were cheering at the news. He hadn't even begun to wonder how this came about, or why Randall hadn't told Sulley himself, he was so preoccupied on the news he forgot about Waternoose who watched him stare blankly.

Waternoose patted him on the back, concerned he asked "You alright James?"

Sulley swallowed "Yeah, just shocked" he was shaking a bit, he wanted to run over to Randy but found he couldn't move.

"Shocked? I feared this would happen when I hired Randall" The eight eyed monster said mater of factly, shaking his head sadly. Randall was a strong scarer and although Henry didn't like him much as a monster he was desperate for high numbers. "I wish he was a little more responsible" He could not help but feel angry at Randall for putting him in this position, he just hoped the new guy was as good on the floor as he was during tests.

"What do you mean?" Sulley asked both curious and offended.

"Well, he's a breeder!" Waternoose said with enthusiasm and a small laugh. "He was bound to give into natural instinct someday; I just wish he picked a less vital time in the company."

Sulley glared a bit, looking down at his feet as his fists clenched. "You shouldn't make assumptions like that" He said rather quietly, he didn't want to ruin the close relationship, but still hated hearings Waternoose speak about Randy in such a rude way. "It's none of yo- our business what Randall does in life"

"I know what you are saying, but my assumptions were correct" He sighed, brushing off the subject, Sulley cringed a bit, His assumptions were correct but it didn't make it right. "I am heading home, See you tomorrow James" He patted the blue monsters back one more time before walking in the opposite direction, the scare floor was now deserted and dark, besides Randall's station that had a light on as Randy looked over some unrecognized paper. Sulley stood back for a moment, watching Randy quietly, it was silly but Sulley found himself looking for a baby bump, some evidence that what Waternoose had told him was true; of course it would be much too early to tell just by looking. After a while Randall stood up from his desk and walked over to the door holder, swiping a card silently then waiting for the door to appear. Sulley began wondering why Randall was working so late, especially since going into the human world without proper security was illegal.

He watched as Randy set up the scream can and slithered inside; when he came out he was disappointed to see the scream meter only half full, he smacked his head in an attempt to wake himself up, he was beginning to get tired and his scaring was rushed and less effective. Sulley moved from his spot in the shadows, walking towards Randall who noticed and looked down, hoping Sulley was just there to pick something up and leave.

"Hey Randall" Damn, Randall thought when he was spoken to. "What is it Sullivan? I am kind of bus-" But before he could finish his sentence Sulley interrupted, "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Randall stopped breathing for a second, taken back by the question. When he caught his breath he asked quietly "Who told you?"

"You didn't" Sulley crossed his arms. He looked around the station curiously, wondering what Randall was doing when a new door locked itself into his station.

Randall sighed and rubbed his head as the doors light turned red. "Listen, I am a little busy right now" He said not wanting to talk about this, it made him uncomfortable.

Sulley nodded, 'good maybe he will leave' Randall thought but wasn't so lucky "What are you doing?" he watched as Randy put his hand on the door knob "Just a second" He tried to brush Sulley off, walking carefully into the child's room. He shut the door behind him hoping Sulley would not be there when he returned. Too tired to use his cloaking he crawled across the floor, sneaking up by the side of the bed where he popped up, loudly growling as the child woke up and screamed.

When Randall walked outside of the room, he glanced over to the canister; it was now full. He sent the door back to storage and unlocked the scream can; Sulley had noticed and grabbed the can before Randall could. Randall looked at him annoyed as Sulley put the full can on a cart nearby then brought back an empty one; Meanwhile Randall ordered another door with the swipe of a card. Sulley looked at him as they waited "What are you doing?" He asked again.

"Working" He said simply, where the hell is that door.

"It's after hours" Sulley pointed out.

"relax, the screams I get are not added to my score, I'm not cheating." Randall said in defense, hoping Sulley would leave after making sure his precious number one scare record was not going to be surpassed.

"I never thought you were cheating" Sulley said, pleased that Randall's expression relaxed a bit.

"Why are you working so late?" He asked more clearly, hoping Randall would just give in and tell him.

"I need the money, I won't have a job soon" He really didn't feel like talking about it, but Sulley kept pestering

"I could-"

"No, I don't need your help" Randall scowled at him. Sulley was careful to not upset him further. "You will have maternity leave" He cleared his throat; it sounded so weird to say it out loud.

Randall's face went long, but at least the door was coming through now. "Males don't get that" He avoided using the word. Sulley looked surprised by this "Why? That's stupid" He blurted, Randall agreed silently.

"I will talk to Waternoose, he cannot do that" Maybe Sulley could use his close relationship to pull strings.

"It won't help, the company won't cover me" He frowned sadly, not as if he would cry, more like he had given up.

Sulley bit his lip, why wouldn't Randall just accept his offer of help for once. Noticing the door was locked into the station and the red light lite up Sulley approached without asking for Randall's permission, The violet lizard was about to protest but Sulley had opened the door, he held his lips for the sake of not waking the child.  
________________________________________________________________________

Sulley left the room feeling satisfied, the scare had gone well and as he thought the canister was fully lite. He looked at Randall who sat at his desk, waiting for Sulley to return. He felt slightly competitive of the amount of power Sulley was able to obtain, but was honestly relived he didn't have to be the one running through the door. He leaned his hands on the table, resting his overworked body as he allowed Sulley to continue with the scares, repaying him with discussion whenever he came out of the door victorious, his scares being more powerful than they have been in a long time, Sulley didn't want to disappoint now that he had a chance to really help.

Randall felt his eyes beginning to grow heavy, his still motionless body tempting him to sleep, He looked at the clock and began packing his station, it was already 12:30 in the morning. Randall lifted himself from his seat as Sulley walked out of another door, happy to find he had filled another full canister, he was feeling more energetic then he had in a long time. He noticed Randall packing up and sent the door back to the storage area, closing down the station. "Where you heading?" a stupid question when he thought back to it.

"bed, it's getting late"

"Yeah" Sulley agreed but admittedly he had lost track of time, and was kind of disappointed Randall was leaving. "I'll walk you home, it can get pretty dangerous at night" He said as he put the last canister on the cart that was now full. "Don't bother, I'm not defenseless" he said approaching the cart, Sulley noticed and grabbed the handle first; Randall deciding not to fight with him on it dropped his hands and began walking out. Sulley pushed the cart close beside him "Where does this go?"

Randall suddenly had an idea to be rid of Sullivan "Wheel it to the storage closet next to Waternooses office" Randy said as he headed towards the exit, Sulley looked confused, stuck at a cross road as Randall left, he wanted to follow the reptile but also didn't want to disappoint him. He sighed as Randall vanished through the door without a word.  
________________________________________________________________________

The parking lot was dark and vacant; Randall waited underneath a street light beside the bus stop sign. The night air felt refreshing on his scales; unfortunately the smell of smoke filled his nostrils as the Monsters Inc building pumped out dirty air even after hours. Randall didn't mind, he hardly noticed the smell anymore, but the bus was taking so long that his mind wondered, noticing every little thing in his current surroundings.

"Is this seat taken?" Sulley asked with a smile before taking a seat, he was happy he caught up with Randy before the bus had come. Randall had not heard him approach despite the large blue monsters size, he guessed it was not to strange, Sulley was a scarer after all and being light on their feet was a requirement.

"I guess not" Randall responded with a sigh, crossing his arms over his chest, leaning away from Sulley whose shoulder brushed against his. "Walking to your apartment would be quicker than waiting for the bus" Randall said looking straight ahead.

"I don't mind" Sulley said fiddling with his fingers, he looked like he had a lot of questions on his mind, but Randy didn't feel like answering them. They sat there in silent until the bus finally pulled up, the breaks scraping together as it stopped. Randy slithered in with Sulley following behind, taking the seat across from Randall.

After the bus began moving Sulley brushed the back of his head "Do you.. feel any different?" he looked up from under his lash's.

Randall tried to guess what Sulley was referring to, the child or their own relationship, either way he would give the same awnser for both "no" he said as he looked away out the front window. Randall noticed Mike's new car parked outside an apartment building as the bus drove by "I think you missed your stop"

"I'm not going home"

Randall got suspicious at that "Where are you going?" he questioned, knowing very well what Sulley was doing.

"Just going down town" Sulley said non-specific, he actually just wanted to make sure Randall made it home alright. Randall glared; he didn't appreciate being treated like a delicate omega in need of protection from a bruiting alpha, he was anything but weak and hated when it was assumed he was.

"I don't need a body guard" Randall glared.

"I am just going to check out the sites" Sulley said in defense, he made no effort to be convincing in his lie; Randall rolled his eyes and rested his head on his hand, looking away from the polka dotted monster. "Sorry, I just worry" Sulley said quietly, Randall almost didn't hear, but he pretended like he didn't.

The drive way long and quiet, every now and again Sulley would attempt to make conversation, only to be shot down by the other, especially if it was relating to his maternity. They eventually made it to a downtown area, it looked mucky and rather unpleasant, Sulley saw a couple of monsters as the bus drove by, mostly looking homeless. When Randall stepped off the bus Sullivan followed close behind, walking up the street a bit until they made it to what Sulley assumed was Randall's apartment. "You can go home now" He said unlocking the front door to the building, making it obvious Sulley was not invited inside.

"I will see you tomorrow" Sulley waved, keeping his feelings positive.

"We don't have much of a choice" Randall said closing the door behind him then walking up the apartment stairs, glad to be away from Sulley after such a long night.

Randall made it to his room and fell face first onto his bed, closing his eyes as he tried to let sleep consume him, but his mind was plagued with guilt as he imagined Sulley waiting outside alone. Feeling irritated Randall lifted himself off the bed and looked out the window, just as he thought Sulley was on the other side of the street, waiting for the bus that would take him back to Monsters inc, occasionally looking down the street or checking his watch. 'What a dumb ox' he thought, the bus would not show up again until morning, he was sure Sulley didn't know this.

Randall walked into his kitchen and picked up the phone that way lying on the counter, he dialed a few numbers before putting it up to his face, he tapped his foot as it took a while for the other to answer, when someone finally did he spoke. "Mike, its Randall" He gave the green ball a moment to figure out which Randall, not that he knew another Randall but it seemed more likely a stranger would call before Boggs did. "Your idiot friend is standing outside my apartment, come pick him up" and with that Randall hung up, not letting Mike have a word

Sulley was still waiting when Randall returned to his window, he considered crawling into bed himself but thought it unfair, damn that idiot Sullivan keeping him up. He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed; all four of them, his body laid on the floor, taking the strain off his feet. He was relieved to see a shiny red car, one that definitely didn't belong in this neighborhood, pull up. Randall watched as Sulley stepped in and the two drove away. He stood up glad that he could finally go to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Sulley sat hunched uncomfortably in the tiny car, his legs hardly fitting in front of him and his knees were up close to his face, Sulley hated this little red car. Despite the late hour, the drive home was loud and agitating. Mike went on about how he was woken up at a ridiculous hour, by who he described as the worst monster in all the city, just so he could drive to the scummy part of down town to pick up his friend who was a border line stalker. Sulley looked out the window, watching the peaceful lifeless streets and wishing the volume was as quiet as it was out there.

Sulley glanced over to Mike who was now speaking quieter now "Are you going to be alright Sulley?" He glanced away from the road for a minute, looking with a worried expression at Sulley who was surprised, he didn't know Mike's ranting was something to take seriously, he figured it was another one of his over reactions "Of course I will be okay, I can take care of myself" Sulley said honestly.

Mike sighed loudly, taking one hand off the wheel to rub the top of his head "Maybe I should post phone the wedding" Sulley looked shocked, "Is something wrong with Celia?"

"No Sulley, it's you." He huffed, looking disappointed. "I would be a bad friend to leave you in the middle of a break down" Mike said with guilt, feeling like Sulley was taking the wedding and change pretty hard. "Mike, I am not breaking down" Sulley said with an amused giggle, but Mike didn't smile.

"You are obviously going through some things, weird and complicated things" Mike pointed out, feeling it was important to mention "who is going to drive all the way out here to pick you up next time you follow Randall home?!" He said louder, looking ahead as he clutched the steering wheel.

"Mike, it's not like that" Sulley informed "I walked with Randall" he put emphasis on the 'with'.

"Didn't seem like he wanted you there" Mike said stubbornly looking ahead, not really buying Sulley's story. "Celia will be disappointed, but what kind of a friend would I be if I left"

"Mike stop talking like that" Sulley said seriously, "I got some unexpected news today so I spent the night clearing it with Randall" More or less, they never spoke much about the subject actually. "You are going to move in with Celia, I will be fine on my own"

Mike didn't seem entirely convinced as he parked the car in front of their apartment building. "Will survive living alone? You haven't lived alone since your university dorm" Mike seemed a little friendlier now.

"You are hardly a ten minute drive, I'm sure you will still be here to keep me in check" Sulley joked as he looked ahead, both sat quietly for a few silent minutes before Mike spoke up again "So what's this unexpected news you got today" Mike asked, not honestly curious as he figured it was work related.

Sulley thought for a moment, wondering if telling Mike was really the best idea, but decided his best friend deserved the honest truth "Randall's pregnant" he said in a natural tone, it really did sound like some boring business talk the way Sulley said it.

"ahh well good for him" it took a few minutes to sink in, and when it did Mike's pupil just about disappeared, he became completely distracted and drove through a red light receiving honks from another driver as Sulley yelled "Mike look out!" Mike steered his car hard to the right, avoiding the other driver last minute then swerved a bit on the other side of the intersection. When he had his driving back under control Mike pulled over to the curve, parking rather crudely then turning his car off.

Mike took both hands off the wheel then closed his eye tight. "Let me get this straight" Mike breathed "Randall…is…pregnant" He said the last part rather slow; making sure Sulley heard him right. Sulley nodded in response before receiving a light smack on the forehead "Haven't you heard of using protection!" He shouted Sulley just rubbed the abused area and groaned, more annoyed then hurt.

"It's okay Mike just calm down" Mike said to himself, looking down at the car wheel "I will just spend the night forming an escape plan" Sulley hoped he was joking. "Mike, I am not going to abandon him" Although Randall would probably take his leave as a blessing. Mike Pouted "I should have guessed" Sulley was such a kind guy, but admittedly Mike would feel guilty about the retreat, eventually. "Guess it would be cruel to leave a kid alone with Randall" He hissed out Randall's name.

Kid, that's right Sulley would soon have a kid, a baby first but eventually a kid; and with no one other than Randall. The idea was enough to make him flush red. It was hard to fully understand how drastic the change would be, and it would be here in less than a year; he wondered if he would fully grasp it by then even. He looked over to Mike who stared out the front window, his life would be changing too, Mike would be an uncle; bonding with a child from both his best friend and mortal enemy.

Sick of the silence Sulley decided to finally speak "Want me to drive?" It was beginning to get early now, Sulley wanted at least a few hours of sleep before his shift. Mike glared "Never will I let you drive this car!" he smiled a bit, turning the key until the motor hummed gently. "I can drive; Your…shocking news has not impaired me" A mild dizziness maybe. Mike pulled out from the spot he was parked, they were just a block or two from their apartment. "Sorry Mike" Sulley said feeling a bit like a disappointment. "Don't be silly Sull, these things happen" Mike said through his clenched teeth, trying to be supportive for Sulley's sake.

Mike pulled into the empty space in front of the building, Turing his baby off then stepping out of the car. Sulley followed, stepping out on the road then making his way into the building along with Mike, looking forward to falling onto his bed and getting some shut eye, hopefully he would fall asleep easily so he could have at least three hours of sleep before Mike barged in with his blow horn.

Sulley was grateful when Mike allowed him to sleep in that morning, instead of a hard work out both monsters sat at the table, sipping their dark coffee. The silence could be cut with a knife, it seemed as if Mike wanted to speak, but what could he say?

Their morning was mostly silent until they began their walk to work, first having their usual playful banter about taking Mike's car, Sulley refused, he had already missed today's work out, to drive into work would just be irresponsible. They walked by some kids playing out on the side walk, taking advantage of the sunny day as they waved to Sulley, who was a bit of a celebrity on the block. He idly wondered if his child would be proud of him.

By the time the two made it into work the awkwardness had dissipated, things seemed more normal and both were grateful for it. Sulley waited by the reception desk as Mike swooned his fiance, he was use to feeling like a third wheel so he didn't mind all the gushy talk, instead Sulley looked around the building, waving to some co-workers that entered, including Squishy and Art who Sulley assumed had car pooled together. Sulley had his eyes especially focused on finding his boss, he knew Randall would be pissed but Sulley had some complaints to make.

After rocking on his heels awkwardly for a few more minutes Sulley decided to take a walk to Waternoose's office to see if he would have better luck finding him there. He leaved without a good bye; Mike seemed so entranced by Celia anyway, he'd just break the moment.

I was not long until the long halls of Monsters Inc lead Sulley to a large, sophisticated looking office. Sulley stared at the mahogany double doors before gently knocking. He heard his boss's voice speak up from behind the door "Yes, come in?"

"Hey sir" Sulley peeked through the doors; Waternoose looked up from his desk and smiled "James! What brings you here this morning?" Waternoose asked kindly, standing up from his seat to greet his best employee. "I be honest I was expecting some big suited CEO" Waternoose laughed a bit.

"Well, actually I had some work concerns" Sulley seemed nervous, he and Waternoose didn't have much of a worker boss relationship. "Oh" Waternoose seemed disappointed; he was also surprised since Sulley had never had work complaints. "What's bothering you?" "Well, I was talking to Randall…" Sulley swallowed hard and noticed Waternoose tense at Randall's mention "Apparently he's, um, not getting maternity leave"

"James the boards won't allow it, my hands are tied" He sighed, trying to explain.

"There must be something you can do" He asked desperately, he knew Waternoose could pull some strings if he wanted, He did own the company after all.

"Even if we started fighting it now, it would take a few months, maybe even a year for the complaints to make it onto the proper desks" Waternoose shock his head, he had already discussed this with Randall.

"How will he be able to provide without an income?" Sulley asked, not wanting his child and the child's father to be on the streets; not that he would ever allow it.

"I'm sorry, we just cannot afford to pay for all his kids" What Waternoose had said struck a chord with Sulley, he glared in the spiders direction as he passed by towards the office door.

"All his kids? He does not have any yet, and one is hardly much" For all they know this could be his only child, less than average even for Bata's.

"Well you know, one is just the start" Waternoose sounded very pompous at that, allowing his discrimination to show so freely.

Sulley was not a very violent person, even now he could never bring himself to strike Waternoose, but damn it that expensive lamp on his desk would look really nice shattered on the floor right about now. He must have been caught staring because Waternoose spoke up again.

"Sulley this is very much a private matter" Waternoose said more stern "Why are you so concerned?"

"I just…" Sulley had been caught off guard; he didn't know how to answer that one exactly. "He's just a friend" Believable, they have been working together for so long.

"I didn't know you two were close" He said quiet, bitterly under his breath. Most likely realizing all the insults he had told Sulley when Randall came up. "Listen, if it mean so much I will send in a request to the board, but they won't like it" Waternoose gave up with a sigh, just another thing he had to add to his list of work.

"Thanks Waternoose" He was still disappointed by the news, but at least something was getting done, even if it would take a while; Probably longer than the pregnancy would last. He turned to walk out of the office, expecting to hear some last words, perhaps a good bye; but nothing came. He worried if he had just ruined the good relationship he had with his boss, but he didn't regret the decision to speak up. He felt as though he had done the right thing when he shut the door, Even if nothing was immediately accomplished.

When Sulley made it to the scare floor the workers were already busy running in and out of their doors. He walked towards his own station, ignoring the angry looking green orb standing impatiently with a ready door. He looked over in time to see Randall walk out and smile in his direction, Sulley's heart fluttered a bit as his eyes drooped; Randall was finally showing some signs of affection! But the giddiness in Sulley was short lived as the speakers with Celia's voice came up. "Attention, we have a new scare leader; Randall Boggs"

Sulley turned towards the scare screen where Randall was directing his smile. Randall had finally passed him. Obviously the reptile took the opportunity to outshine Sulley as he was away. Sulley just chuckled a bit; he didn't mind that Randall had passed him. Although he was not prepared to call it quits just yet. He quickly ran through his first door, following Mike's orders. He scared the child well, treating his job like a fun competition now. He winked to Randall who was currently being bombarded with fellow co-workers, keeping him from maintaining his spot on the board. Within a few doors Sulley had regained his spot as number one. Receiving a glare from Randall as the crowed ran towards him instead. He was quick to high five them, pushing them aside as he got back to work. Randall was only a few points behind and Sulley intended to keep up his record.

When the day ended Sulley was still in the lead by only thirteen points, Randall stared at the screen but seemed less angry then he would have been in the past. Sulley took this as good news, maybe Randall was seeing Sulley as a partner rather than his rival; Sulley thought naively.

"Hey you coming?" Sulley turned around to see Mike waiting, his Monster hat in hand. "No, I am going to talk to Randall" Mike's eye twitched a bit "Really?" He looked around Sulley's body to see Randall, looking unpleasant as usual; Mike shivered at the thought of hanging out with such a person. "Alright suit yourself" He said deciding he would have to accept Sulley's choices, no matter how disturbing. "See you at home later Sull" Mike turned on his toes and walked a step before freezing in horror at Sulley's next sentence "I won't be home until late, maybe 1 or 2" Sulley noticing what his words imply as he speaks and quickly tries to save himself "Not what you are thinking!" Mike turns around and begins walking backwards "Sure thing pal, I recommend using protection this time… like disinfectant" He laughed a bit, and Sulley smiled. He was glad Mike was trying; Sulley knew jokes were Mike's way to cope with awkward situations, so he didn't take the insult on Randall personal.

Sulley walked up to Randall who was waiting for other workers to leave, preparing for another late night collecting off the record screams for his boss. Sulley stayed quiet as he leaned against the table beside Randall, a few minutes passed and Sulley felt like speaking, but sensed Randall would just be annoyed at that. Their silence lasted until all the scares had gone and a few lights were shut off, but not all. Sulley turned toward Randy, Finally feeling courageous enough to speak "You were really impressive today" He figured Randy would enjoy being complimented on his work ethic, but the reptile just looked at him from the side of his eyes. Sullivan felt a lump grow in his throat he was going to say something to redeem himself but Randy eventually spoke "I guess" He accepted the compliment. Sulley smiled "How are you feeling today?"

"Same as every other day"

"Not feeling sick, or bloated…?" He tried to step with caution, but there was no way he could have avoided Randall's scorn with such a question. Randall looked at Sulley like he was an idiot but he brush off the insult he was tempted to make "I am not nearly far enough along for that" in Randall's mind he had a good forever until anything pregnancy related happened. Sulley seemed to notice his clear denial, and decided it would be smart to not pry on his current feelings.

"Should we get started?" Sulley asked, pushing off the desk

"I guess so" he was so sick of spending his energy on a pointless task that would lead him nowhere, he was losing his job no matter how good his scares were, what was the point.

When Randall didn't move from his spot Sulley spoke up again "You were up pretty late last night, maybe you should try sleeping" Sulley offered "I doubt I could sleep here" he gestured to the hard metal desks and the equally hard floor. "Oh" Sulley said looking around "Well, you could head home if you want" Randall really wanted to take Sulley up on that offer but he knew he would be plagued with guilt so refused "Naa, I better stay here" Sulley was secretly happy when Randall decided to stay "Alright" His joy was showing "Just relax here, I can handle it"

"Suit yourself" He said almost sarcastically, allowing Sullivan free range of the scare floor, if he wanted to tire himself out with scares Randall didn't see a need to complain.

Sulley raced through the doors, the pile of cards Randall had acquired running low. At first he struggled to keep up conversation between scares but soon found Randall had slowly drifted off, becoming more unresponsive with every door.

With his last door finished now Sulley was looking forward the speaking with his co-worker again. He stood awkwardly by the desk in front of Randall, noticing his closed eyes and shallow breathing. He whispered softly "Randall?" He was caught between wanting to wake him and not. His hand hovered over Randall's shoulder, taking a step closer.

"Don't touch me, I'm awake" Randall said suddenly, He lifted his hand off the table and swatted Sulley's hand away just in case.

"Did you get a good sleep?" Sulley asked, judging by Randall's awkward, unsupported position leaning against the hard table he already knew the answer.

"No, I didn't sleep. Just didn't want to talk to you" He learned his throat as he lifted his head from the desk.

Sulley knew better than to get mad at that, Randall was just grumpy. "Well, the cans are all full" Sulley said, he had already been filling the cart, all they needed was to drop it off by Waternoose's office.

"So, you think we raised enough?"

"Not even close" Randall sighed; he had already accepted that raising enough to last nine months was not going to happen. Sulley felt a bit unhelpful now "Well, my place is still..." Sulley prepared himself to be cut off but Randall didn't speak out "available, Mike is leaving so it will just be me" Randall got up from his chair "Working with you is bad enough, I couldn't stand living with you" he said coldly. Randall walked over to the cart and began pushing it away, Sullivan followed closely. He was willing to let the topic drop for now, planning to bring it up again later.

"I guess I will walk you home then" Sulley offered, not that he would listen to Randall's refusal. "I'm staying here tonight, I cannot be bothered waiting an hour for the bus just to wake up at five and drive it back" Randall sounded certain, he had already planned this ahead of time and his mind was made up.

"Here?! You cannot sleep here" Sulley protested. Gesturing around the hall they were now in, as if that was a reason in itself.

"Why not?" Randall asked, but didn't really care.

"Well…" He couldn't think of a real reason, besides it being a working, not sleeping, environment; it somehow felt taboo. "Where would you sleep?"

"On a couch in the lounge" They were pretty expensive and came as a set, very comfortable and big enough to fit even the larger monsters, so Randall could sprawl out on it easy.

"You could stay with me if your place is too far?"

"I don't want to" Randall felt like they had already discussed this, only one night was less permanent.

"Were just sleeping anyway… not like you will have to talk to me" Sulley attempted to bribe him "I will take the couch, you can have my bed"

"I'd really rather just stay here" Randall said, he was unemotional as ever but Sulley felt the need to lay off a bit. "Well, alright" He accepted with a sigh, still keeping on a small smile "I take it you don't want company?"

"Not at all" Randall let go of the cart, leaving it in the hallway unattended to until Waternoose came in that morning. He walked off back towards the building entrance and receptionist desk.

"Alright, I will see you tomorrow then" a ping of disappointment and guilt crossed Sulley's face, he hated leaving Randall here alone but knew he was just being overly protective; Randall needed his space and to deny him that would only drive him away. He could prove that he was not clingy.

"Goodnight" Randall said very monotone, probably not fully aware of what he said but Sulley didn't care, he was just happy Randall had wished him a good something, anything! It was his first time.

Sorry the chapter is late, I got Disney infinity and…yeah X3 Kinda time consuming. But no worries I have no intention of dropping the story! (In fact it becomes more interesting in the next chap- W)

I hope you enjoyed, Thanks for Reading and Reviewing :D

(I do appreciate critics and tips, if you see a spelling error that gets repeated a lot, or anything like that don't be afraid to let me know!)


	7. Chapter 7

Sulley found Mike's recent absence around the apartment both easier and harder than he expected. The mornings were silent and lifeless, besides when he would attempt to make conversations, only to realize Mike was not there to hear him. Most of the mornings were spent listening to his coffee boil or the preppy news anchors discussing mostly unpleasant stories in local neighbor hoods; Usually somehow related to the rolling black outs that were now considered to be the norm and expected. Mike had promised once he and Celia were settled Mike would make an effort to drive to Sulley's place for their work out in the mornings. It wouldn't be an issue since Mike had always been an early bird and would probably be board at home anyway.

Sulley attempted to rent out the now vacant room, he had a few takers, even Waxford was looking for a place closer to work. Sulley always found a reason to turn the potential roommates down; he was secretly waiting for Randall to call. Sulley walked into work alone, making rainy day trips rather lonesome, but on bright days the friendly neighbors were out to take his mind off the short trek to the Inc building. Sulley even began waiting by the bus stop for Randall to show up, at first the lizard was caught off guard and rather annoyed by the act, even turning invisible to slip passed Sullivan a few times. Eventually Randall stopped complaining about Sulley waiting for him, he even started making the best of it, enjoying their incredibly short chat as they crossed the parking lot and headed to the change room.

For the last week Waternoose had been hanging around the scare floor more often, rumors even spread about a big emergency simulation that was supposedly going to happen soon. Of course this was only un-factual gossip and Waternoose's real concerns were with a certain lizard employee of his. Both Randall and Sullivan had noticed Waternoose's gaze predominantly fall on Randy as he worked, cautiously looking for any signs of deteriorating health, he wanted to catch Randall's symptoms before other workers had a chance to pick up on them. Sulley got the feeling Randy didn't like the constant surveillance, it seemed like everyone was looking at him weird, Sulley, Waternoose, even Mike's eye would wonder to his abdomen. Randall made it his hobby to vanish every lunch hour to get away from everyone, Sulley included.

When he returned from lunch this day he had a little green to his scales, Sulley took immediate notice. "Are you okay? Looking a little pale" He tried saying as casually as possible, masking his concern. Randall's scales returned to normal after being informed, it must have been in his subconscious. "I feel fine" he said taking a deep slow breath, as if to calm himself.

"Maybe you should sit out for a while" Sulley offered but Randall didn't bite. "I said I feel fine!" He repeated defensively.

Sulley looked at him unconvinced for a moment before the second bell rant, alerting the scaeres to return to their stations and prepare for the count down. Randall walked by Sulley as Mike prepped the station, ordering another door. Fungus was a tad behind as he often was, only ordering the door once Sulley's and a few others were securely in place. The door he received was a light blue with rocket ship stickers crudely stuck all over it. Randall found himself frowning as he idly began wondering what his own child's door would look like; he hoped it would be able to sustain damage. Sulley's door was a plain white that looked a bit pink due to the red lights reflection. Randall felt momentarily dizzy, putting his body's weight on one side as he attempted to be still.

The floor manager Jerry began the count down, starting from ten and going silent at three, soon a horn blew and the scarers were off running through the doors. Randall hesitated slightly but picked up his feet only a step or two behind the others. He opened the blue door and became silent, walking into the dark room with only a single night light to illuminate his steps. He shut the door gently behind him, skillfully avoiding the toys as he fell onto all eight and crawled low to the ground. He sat at the end of the bed, ready to make his move before a similar feeling struck, a nauseating sickness that came from his stomach.

He panicked slightly as his body began heaving; he did his best to hold back the feeling of sickness, keeping his lips closed tightly as he breathed in deep from his nose. When he heard the child stir Randall cloaked himself poorly and crawled under the bed he was hiding against. He could not get sick, not in here. He rested his head against the carpeted floor, relaxing his body as he waited for any immediate danger of throwing up to pass.

His tail curled against his body as he collapsed his hand over his mouth, he heaved again. He heard the bed springs move above him, the child was sitting up now. Randall curled into himself further, he should have listened to Sulley and stood out a few minutes until lunch settled, He was regretting what he had ate, even if he made an effort to eat less due to nausea that came randomly over the last few days.

Randall heard the bed squeaking again, he followed the sound closely with wide eyes as the springs above him made the child's position obvious. He saw pale, fleshy feet hanging over the bed then land softly on the carpet. The child's movements were slow and cautious, obviously scared as he fell to his knees, his hand moving to the bed's skirt. Randall hoped his camouflage was working as the child lifted the sheet suddenly. Their eyes locked. Randall's heart jumped from his chest as he internally screamed 'he can see me!' After a second that felt more like an eternity the child blinked, his eyes moved from Randall to a dusty ball that seemed like it hadn't been played with in months.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________

Randall had taken far too long inside his room, Fungus had begun to panic after the first minute, alerting Jerry who instantly approached the door; he gave Randall another thirty seconds before alerting Waternoose. Sullivan noticed the commotion, although Jerry and Waternoose tried to keep a low profile; Fungus was a dead giveaway. Sulley left his station and tried walking over casually, repressing any horrifying assumptions his mind was making about the whole situation. "Hey Fungus, what's going on?" He hoped it had nothing to do with Randall.

"Randall still hasn't come out from his first scare!" Sully shivered a bit, that was the last thing he wanted to hear. It's didn't happen often that a monster would just vanish behind a door, never to return. But Sulley had heard some stories and didn't like how similar these events were to those.

By this time Mike was standing next to Sulley, staring at the growing commotion with a small gap in his lips. He looked up at Sulley who had a hard look in his eyes, one of determination and a bit of fear. 'They could be killing him' Sulley thought, the boiling in his stomach rising as he silently begged for Randall to come out of the door unharmed. Mike recognized the look of adrenaline, but before he realized it was the same look he had gotten at the human camp 10 years ago Sulley had made his move. 'They could be killing their child' with that realization Sullivan walked hastily to the door that was being taped up with caution yellow banners. He heard Mike's voice yell at him to stop, but Sulley didn't, he was fully prepared to barge in there and drag Randall back with him in good health. Old habits were hard to break.

Sulley put his hand on the child's door knob, feeling home free as he turned it slightly, only to have Waternoose push him away at the very last second. "James! What is the meaning of this?" He said as he walked with his fists tight in a ball, one hand grabbing Sulley's arm and forcing him away. Sulley just looked at the door, regretting not making it. He stared in horror. "You cannot barge through an unsecured human door! For all we know Boggs is just waiting it out until the parents leave"

Sulley might have admitted that Waternoose had a point, but he had not been listening very intently. By now his mind was a racing cluttered mess, regretting that he had not opened the door sooner. He stared at the uneventful door, completely drained and feeling entirely useless.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________

The child stay lying on the ground rather lazily, he looked almost afraid to avert his eyes from under the bed; Randall hoped the kid was not planning on sleeping there. Randy kept himself a safe distance, which he wished was back on the scare floor far away from the toxins that surrounded him and became more dangerous the longer he lingered there. Finally the child made a move, looking like it was ready to stand up from its spot on the floor. Randall felt another heave coming on, dropping his guard as his scales returned to their natural dark purple. The child looked like he … well saw a monster. His eyes went impossibly large and for a moment Randall felt a ping of guilt as the child ran screaming for its parents. But that guilt could not last as Randy felt his food contents rising, deciding to bolt for the closet as the houses lights began turning on, and footsteps were heard coming from the hall Randall ran quickly to the closet, his hands second set of arms wrapped around his stomach while his first grasped his mouth and jiggled the knob, before pulling it open.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________

Sulley was now put under watch of Mike, who was determined to keep his friend from doing anything reckless. Now that the CDA was here Sulley's interference in would be a criminal offense, most likely just a slap on the wrist due to his celebrity like status around town, but it was something Mike was not willing to risk, not over Randall.

"Mike you are being unreasonable" Sulley urged his friend who stood staring at the scene with the rest of the scares and assistants. It looked as if they were being herded the way Fungus ran around the group in a tight circle, Mike swore he saw a tear or two fall from his eyes. "No Sulley, You are being unreasonable, you don't know what you would run into!"

"I risked it once with you" Sulley reminded referring back to their short lived time in university, hoping Mike would see Randall in a more innocent light; as his old roommate 'Randy'. "That was entirely different" Mike said, knowing it was actually quite similar "The CDA is here and will fetch Randall for you, it's the safest bet" "He could be gone by the time they are finished putting up the tape!" Sulley argued, raising his arms in annoyance. "Just think about how scared you'd be, how scared you were"

Mike sighed "Listen Sull, Randall has been working with human kids for years, he had been to every safety course the company has put together, and he can turn invisible!" Mike tried to reason, If Randall didn't want someone to see him then they wouldn't, no matter how hard they looked.

"Randall's scales went green today, I think he might be sick" Sulley said a little sad, feeling beaten. Mike was aware of Randall's changing colours due to sickness, he use to change quite a bit when he was anxious or home sick in university. Mike was quiet as he was having an internal battle, Help Sulley get through or let the CDA handle it?

Mike gaped his lips to speak but before he could either express his support in helping Sulley, or decline his request yet again both their attention was taken by an opening door. Sulley pushed Mike aside as he walked up, grateful to see Randy himself walking out.

When Randy had returned he didn't really expect such a commotion, his mind was so scrambled from the panic that he forgot about the pre-cautions in place when a scarer is away for an extended amount of time. He flinched back as he was instantly bombarded by Jerry, , and the CDA. Their aimless shouting and probing as they practically dragged Randall from the door then shut it behind him. Unable to hold back his growing sickness Randall hunched over, desperately pulling away from Jerry who had a firm grip on his arm. His free hands clenched tight over his stomach as he threw up on the floor; noticing the crowd instantly take a few steps back; scare that Randall might had gotten a human virus. The only monster that didn't back away was the blue fluff ball who was now at the front of the crowd, looking relived to see him. It felt nice that at least one set of eyes were not judging him.

Randall's breathing was heavy as his nausea died down, but didn't completely dissipate. He almost didn't have time to wipe his mouth before being dragged off and quarantined by a CDA agent working in a yellow jump suit that he always found looked ridiculous. It was Randall's first time going through the cleansing process he saw George go through many times due to his overly cautious assistant. Randall would not lie that he enjoyed watching George, or any monster, go through a humiliating process; secretly he had wished to see Sulley suffer the same thing but it looked like Randall beat him to it. Luckily Randall had no hair they could shave, but his scales got a good, painful scrubbing, leaving his body feeling very raw as they made a point to disinfect every inch of him.

The CDA then proceeded to put a small white nursing mask over Randall's mouth as another injected him suddenly, Randall flinched and swatted at the mysterious monster with the needle but his injection was already finished "What was that!" He asked furious through the mask, you'd think monsters would need some kind of consent to inject another monster with a mysterious medicine; but this was the CDA, they were immune to consequences.

Apparently Sulley was not happy about the injection either; he approached from behind, putting his big paw on the monster in the yellow suit. "What do you think you are doing?" He asked with a smile, he didn't want to cause alarm, but his grip on the others shoulder was silent intimidation enough. Randall rubbed his arm where his scales had been punctured, looking at Sulley with a frown, not that he was sad. It just felt most natural to him now.

"You are going to have to tell me what that was" Sulley asked harshly. The suited monster turned to him and spoke in his robotic voice "its harmless vaccination to kill off any viruses from the humans" he explained in little detail. Sulley didn't look satisfied "and..it's safe for.." He drifted off a bit, debating whether or not to ask. Randall looked at him almost fearful, hoping Sulley would not be dumb enough. "um, Safe for pregnancy"

Randall could hear the heavy breathing of the Government worker as he was silent. He turned to face Randall, who could only imagine the dumb founded expression he was sporting under the mask. He turned back to Sulley "It's perfectly harmless" He said truthful; Randall could hear the static as his radio turned on and off. "I recommend keeping him off his feet for a while" Randall was offended by the way the agent brushed him aside, like Sulley was his parent or something. Randall didn't think getting rest would be a big issue, not like he had work to do by the way Waternoose was staring at him, eyes filled with anger and questions.

Waternoose noticed Sulley speaking with the agent and took the opportunity to approach Randall "What are you doing drawing attention to yourself like that?" Waternoose said in a low angry whisper as he walked up to Randy. "What happened in there?"

Randall removed the mask from his mouth, surprised he had kept it on this long. "I just.. well.. the kid woke up. I was just waiting it out" He explained

"Did he see you?"

"What does that matter?" he snapped back "He would have to see me in order to be scared anyway" Randy pointed it out, he would have re-thought the outburst and talking back to Waternoose, but he knew after the sudden sickness in work Waternoose would have no choice but to let him go.

"He didn't get near you though?" Waternoose asked, ignoring Randall's sudden annoyance. "So, this sickness is from your condition" Waternoose put his hands behind his back, the pieces falling together for him.

"What? No..I just ate an old sandwich for lunch" Randall lied, a blush of embarrassment across his face.

The thought of food caused Randall to feel queasy again, he rubbed his face as he felt another wave of nausea, he waited for it to pass, surprised when it came more forceful then the last time he had gotten sick. Randy hunched over and without warning threw up yet again. Luckily his boss was quick to step back dodging the spray, but groaned in annoyance anyway. "Fungus, take Randall home. You start working with Cody first thing tomorrow" Randall's fonds went down sadly, but he still kept his bitter expression, not letting the other workers have the satisfaction of seeing him truly sad.

"I'll take him home" Sulley offered squeezing through a couple of CDA members with one hand stretched out.

Before Waternoose could interject, Randall focused his anger on Sulley "You don't have a car" He said rather harshly, folding both sets of arms and scowling with the side of his lip lifted slightly to show his teeth.

"Ohh, I-well" Sulley knew he should have stayed in the background today.

"Want me to vomit all over the bus?" Randall looked ready to give Sulley a scolding, but held back when Sulley's tail and body drooped sadly. Randall rolled his eyes; the big lug looked pathetic, too whimpering to even yell at with good conscience.

Fungus stood beside Waternoose with his keys in hand, looking rather nervous and scared at the whole situation, Randall's harsh tone with Sulley was making him feel as if he should just leave them to sort it out. But Waternoose insisted he would be needed shortly, and he was right. After Randall's small spat he turned from Sulley, gesturing to Fungus that he was ready to go, he was beginning to feel another wave of sickness and hoped he would make it back before it got to strong.

Sulley watched sadly as his co-worker and desk neighbor for ten years left the building, with no intentions of returning to his job again; at least not for a long while. Randall left the scare floor without looking back once, leaving Sullivan alone to wonder how he could just walk away, and without a good bye to anyone. Mike walked over to his friend and patted his back quietly speaking "lets get back to work Sull". Sulley stood in the middle of the scare floor wondering when he would see Randall again, they had not made any plans, but maybe Randall wanted it that way.  
________________________________________________________________  
Hey guys, sorry for taking so long to update! First few weeks of school so I had to get my schedule all worked out. I have a good idea when I will be working on school work and when I have time to write so I do hope my fic will start updating faster (I am aiming for every other weekend at the latest)

If two weeks is too long to wait you can follow my Tumblr account where I upload shipping art, and RP's (I play as Johnny, mostly Johnny/Randall if you enjoy that ship) - You can also send me questions if you like :3 Fic related or not.

Thanks for everyone who leaves comments/reviews. It really helps motivate me to keep updating and I appreciate it every much! ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to guarantee updates I recommend following the story here: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9488227/1/Desirable  
> With school I sometimes don't get around to updating to all the sites. Thanks.

Sulley was let out of work much later then he had hoped, all thanks to the CDA, who not only cancelled all shifts for the day but insisted all workers attend a meeting on the safety laws and precautions when it came to human children. Sulley had passed out after the first twenty minutes of the instructor's bland, unyielding rambling. He was usually much more professional on the job; Mike mentioned something about sleep deprivation, Sulley would try to make more of an effort to get a decent amount of sleep, but no promises were made.

Although the car was crammed, due to Sulley's large figure taking up a majority of the back seat Sulley was relieved that Mike had decided to give him a ride down town to Randall's apartment; otherwise he might have gotten lost on the bus route. Celia was also carpooling with Mike, giving her love ball a proud smile that made Sulley question how much Mike had told her. Based on the small smiles he was also being tossed he assumed it was a lot.

When the car came to a stop a few blocks from Randall's place Sulley, rather ungracefully, shimmied himself from the vehicle. "Thanks for the lift buddy" he gave a passing wave "Don't get yourself in trouble now Sull" Mike responded with a warning finger wave.

"Mike, Sulley can take care of himself" Celia said with a joyous giggly tone, hitting Mike lightly on the arm "Isn't that right Sulley-Wully?" She hung out the passenger seat window, giving a sweet smile.

"Oh yeah, I will be fine, Thanks Celia" He gave another wave, thinking that would be all the couple needed.

"I am dropping by tonight, so don't stay too late" Mike informed, It was common place for his green friend to visit, so Sulley didn't bother asking why. "Alright Mike, Bring sushi" Sulley said walking backward so he was still facing the two.

As Mike's engine began humming, his friends pulled out of the temporary parking stop, making a quick 'U' turn and zooming to their home, the other direction of Monsters Inc. Sulley had requested to be dropped off a few blocks away, where he noticed a convenient store with a flower stand inside, He thought it would be a kind gesture to pick the other up something.

He walked into the small corner store, the bell ringing as the door swung open. The cashier was an older man with a scruffy beard, the smell of old cigarettes clung to his untamed fur and large hairless bags hung from his eyes drooping rather unpleasantly.

Sulley walked up to the man, clearing his throat to get the others attention as his eyes were currently glued to today's paper. "Could I get those purple Leeres?" A cliché romantic flower to be honest, but the rich purple reminded him of Randall. The flowers naturally grew with harsh thorns but the store brands were all properly plucked, he hoped Randall would not consider that some sort of metaphor. Sulley realized he was being paranoid, Randall probably didn't know much about flowers anyway.

The worker with the stained navy shirt tied the bouquet up and placed it inside some decorative wrapping as Sulley stared at the candy bars around the counter. Luckily he didn't think he would have enough for both flowers and sweets, so his urges were easily surpassed. He put a few coins into the Beta's paw. Taking the prepped bouquet from the man as Sulley gave a friendly smile, nodding with a 'thank you' as he turned to leave.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He wondered the streets for a few more minutes until he came across Randall familiar building, looking even drabber in the day then it did at night. The walls were bricked and most looked old and chipped, but at least it was not graffiti like the sides of the shop he had just left. He walked up the concrete stairs and looked at the room panel, finding the Boggs residents was on the 7th floor. He clicked the buzzer and waited, turning his gaze to the monsters walking by on the sidewalk. It did not take long for Randall to buzz back. "What?" his voice came from the machine.

"It's Sulley" He said holding the button down once more to speak, Randall did not respond for a few long seconds, making Sullivan worry that he was not heard; until the static began to buzz again.

"So? What do you want?" Randall asked.

"I brought you something" Sulley said was a rather giddy grin, like a school yarder hiding a gift behind his back

"I don't want it" Randall shot him down.

"You don't even know what it is" Sulley playfully responded

"I still don't want it"

"Are you going to invite me up Randy?" He asked expectantly

"When did I give you the impression I was going to do that?"

"I just wanted to see how you are doing"

"I feel great" He said sarcastically

"Randall I came all this way"

Sulley waited, but no response came, he pressed down the button again

"I am still here" He said into the screen "I can wait all day if I have to" he threatened, his stubbornness being as strong as Randall's own, at least in this instance. Sulley was dreading the wait, until a tenant of the building walked out, swinging the door wide and giving Sulley a smile before trotting down the steps, Alpha's were very trusted among the lower classes. Sullivan caught the door before it locked, looking around before he slipped inside and across the small entrance to the open elevator, pressing the button for floor seven.

He reached the floor to find tacky wallpaper that was peeling off the wall and a rather shaggy looking rug. He stepped out looking down the hall, noticing Randall's door number not far off. He heard the elevator let out a soft ding before closing and going to its next destination. Sulley approached with flowers in hand, he tapped lightly on the door.

After a few moments he knocked again, this time putting his face up to listen in, hearing some scrambling inside, then the door opened partly, still restrained by a golden chain lock. Sulley smiled a bit when he saw Randall peek at him through the crack, it was weird of him to think, but the annoyed expression sort of humored Sulley in a way.

"A nice lady let me in" Sulley tried to explain

"I didn't ask" Randall rebutted, he was going to have a talk with the building manager about how easily strangers can waltz up. Sulley was not sure what the reptile wanted him to say; instead he just put out the flowers. "I brought these up for you"

Randall looked down at then, not impressed. "Knowing what it is, I still don't want it" He made an attempt to shut the door but Sulley's foot interjected, which only motivated Randall to slam harder.

Sulley's face flinched from the impact, he was sure it would be bruised now. "Comon Randall, I just want to talk. I came all this way" he looks so pitiful, Randall thought with an eye roll "Move your foot so I can remove the chain"

"Not just going to shut me out?" Sulley asked looking intensely into Randall's eyes

"I guess you will have to take your chances" Randall turned his head a bit, mocking Sullivan with an equally serious expression.

Sulley gave a loud huff and moved his foot from the doors path, allowing it to shut with a loud thud. For a moment nothing was heard, the room in front of him became silent, seemingly lifeless. He swallowed his pride and just about walked away, stopping at the sound of chains rattling. The door opened with a creek, revealing Randall with a look of regret on his face, Sulley had not even entered yet! Least Randall could do was wait for an offence before he second guessed himself.

"Thanks" Sulley smiled with his teeth. Stepping inside he realizing his foot hurt more then he initially thought it did. Randall was surprisingly strong for such a lanky body with those skinny arms. He walked further into the room; it didn't look dirty like the outside, just very empty.

"Whoa, nice place" He said with a sarcastic laugh, unintentionally insulting Randall as he held out the flowers for the other to take.

"Sorry it's not the high class atmosphere you are so accustomed to" Randall took the flowers with a grumpy, disapproving grone.

"I didn't mean it like that; just you don't have much is all" He looked around wondering if Randall even had chairs, he was relieved to find that he did have a set beside a small square table. The apartment was a small one room, Randall's bed in the far corner by a single window with a kitchen on the left wall.

"I don't need much" He turned from Sulley and walked into the kitchen with flowers in hand, treating them with little care as he tossed them onto the counter and pulled out a tall glass, filling it with water and putting the flowers inside.

"You don't have a vase?" no figure, he didn't have any decorative that Sulley could see.

"Never needed one" He shrugged

"Are you broke?" Sulley asked dumbfounded, He knew money was tight with the kid coming and all, but he had a good few years of work as a high ranking scarer, he must have had some cash left over from it.

"I ge-got paid as much as you Sullivan" He hissed "I just spent my recent saving on paying off student debt, not that you could relate" he shot, turning around to face the other, leaning back against the counter with his arms crossed.

"I made a lot of mistakes back then" He still wished he could have finished school, even though he landed the same job his wages were significantly lower for a number of years, due to being unqualified. He only received equal pay when if he and Mike attend a scare camp each summer. If they were ever fired from Monsters Inc, no other scream factory would dare hire them on, the only reason they had a chance was the family relationship between Waternoose and the Sullivan's.

"You were an asshole" Randall agreed, still holding what seemed to be an eternal grudge.

"Funny how monsters change huh?" He said hopeful "You used to be really nice.." Sulley's eyes widened at his miswording "Not that you're not anymore. Mike just told me how you two use to hang out" He scrambled to talk, and then cleared his throat "could I have a drink?

Randall would not admit it, but he was quite amused with Sulley's undignified blubbering. "The refrigerator is right there" he gestured to it. Sulley walked across the carpet, onto the tiled kitchen floor, opening the fridge to discover it was packed with food, the outside made it look much smaller than it was. "You have a lot of food" Sulley commented with a small laugh of amusement, joking to himself that that was where all Randall's money had gone.

"What? So?" He looked at Sulley confused; he didn't know there was anything wrong with having a full pantry.

"Have you been hungry lately?" Sulley asked, intending to stop by the library on his way home, He needed a book that would help spot pregnancy symptoms, since Randall had begun exhibiting them and refuses to admit it to anyone.

"No, I just like having supplies. My kitchen is always like this" He was not lying; cooking was still a pleasure for him, especially because of his picky eating habits. Despite his slim frame he could eat quite a lot during a day.

"You could feed the whole city with this" Sulley laughed a bit

"That's stupid, no I couldn't" There was no room for nonsense.

"heh, alright" Sulley took out a can of slime from a shelf. It was actually surprising to find Randy had a lot of healthier things, besides the pastries and mounds of meat. He wondered if Randall had any vices, he knew from office parties he was not a very good drunk. He cracked open the can and took a gulp.

"You feel any better from earlier?" Sulley asked referring to the sickness Randall had that afternoon. Sulley heard a gentle hum, as if the other was thinking.

"Emotionally or physically?" He turned towards the blue monster.

Sulley looked at him hard for a minute, not sure how to respond to such a question.

"Kidding, I'm fine on both accounts" More or less.

Sulley wondered if Randall was actually playing around or if it was just more cruel humor to annoy him with. "Good. That's good to hear" He gave a gentle smile and slurped the last of his drink, they never lasted very long with him given his mouth and stomach size.

"Where's the trash bin?" He asked shaking the empty can

"Under the sink" Randall moved out of the way since he was blocking it, headed towards the chairs by the table taking a seat and leaning his head on one free arm.

Sulley opened the wooden door at the bottom of the counter, about to throw his can away when he noticed the trash was filled with little pink plus symbols on white sticks. Sulley could not repress that smile of absolute certainty, there was no doubt it now.

"What are you doing?" Randall's voice caught Sulley off guard, he turned around the see the reptilian monster staring at him from his seat at the table "Sorry" He tossed the can out "I was just wondering, how did you know..to check"

"Check?"

"You know..that you were.."

"Oh" Randall interjected; he really didn't want to hear the end of that sentence "Just common sense. I was not very optimistic the night I left." He explained "I tested myself and it came up negative the first few days, but it was too soon. I tried it again every night until the tests eventually turned positive" Randall sighed, the first positive he received practically broke his heart, he took six tests that day hoping the first was just a flook.

"You still take them?" Sulley knew Randall was still testing himself, he was more curious as to why.

"I don't really want to accept it yet" He said simply, continuing to take the tests left a little hope that one day they would appear in his favour. Sulley noticed he was rubbing his hands nervously. He approached Randall, his paws making a move towards Randall's hands, only to have the other flinch back and give him a look that could kill.

"This has not changed a thing between us Sullivan" Randall said harshly "I still don't like you, so don't get any stupid ideas" He poked Sullivan in the chest with one of his fingers. The gull of Alpha's, thinking they can have whatever the hell they want.

Sulley cursed on the inside, he shouldn't have been so dumb to approach Randall like that, now the other was just going to build up his walls again. He sighed aloud, and they seemed to be making progress too. "I'm sorry, I thought you would want something out of it" seeing as he was losing more than he was gaining.

"As if a relationship with you would be a plus?" Randall gave him a questioning look, of course the Alpha would consider anyone impregnated by him blessed frankly the life sucking baby sounded more appealing than a life time with this cretin.

"Hey, at least I am trying! I could very well leave you to wallow in self-pity alone" He huffed "You don't even make an effort to get along with me" He glared staring down at Randall who was still facing him in his seat. To say the least Randall was shocked by the outburst "I don't want to get along with you! You are a pompous, over privileged, kiss ass" he shouted standing up from his chair.

They stared intensely at each other, Randall standing on his hind legs to match Sulley's height, despite the silence between them the sound of cars was heard zooming past from the poorly insulated window. Sullivan was the first to back off. "I'd like to see how well you'd do raising a child on your own" Sulley said with a quiet but still angered tone. "But I won't leave you just to find out" he crossed his arms "Make this less hard on yourself and just accept that you are going to be dealing with me for a long time to come"

Randall didn't move or even speak; he just stood there fuming with silent rage. He was such an idiot, Why Sullivan, how could he have been so careless to let this happen, years of fighting this biological abuse wasted just to lose it all at his prime; and to his rival no less. Maybe that fluff ball had planned it to keep his record safe; there was no one else close to passing him besides Randall after all. But Sulley is much too stupid to think up such a plan, he reasoned. As his thoughts raced his face contorted without his realization, causing Sulley to stare cautiously at the other's mental breakdown. Eventually Randall took a deep breath and composed himself. "Okay"

"Maybe you should sit down" Sulley said gently, not wanting an outburst from the obviously sensitive reptile. Randall pulled out the chair beside him and took a seat, his tail wiping still rather frustrated.

"I didn't want this either okay? But I think we should make the best of it" He sat on the ground, attempting to show some humility by being lower then Randall, which would not happen often in their social classes. "You are not losing your job" Randall looked down at him, the high difference actually helping calm his nerves and view Sullivan more as an equal, rather than someone he was expected to worship and admire.

"I know, sorry about that" he swallowed a lump in his throat, treading carefully on his words "I can't relate to how you feel, But I'd like to help make you feel better if I can"

A low hum escaped from Randall's throat, he had heard Sulley but didn't feel the motivation to speak. He just wanted his normal uneventful life back, but it would never be that way again, so speaking was pointless. After some long silence Sulley found the courage to talk again.

"Want me to go?" Sulley offered, sensing Randall was probably wanting to be alone for a while after such a long day.

"I…yeah" He nodded.

Sulley stood up from his spot on the floor, stretching his legs as Randall's eyes went from looking towards him, to staring down at the table. "You coming back tomorrow?" Randall asked before Sulley had a chance to turn for the door.

The big irrepressible grin on Sulley's face annoyed Randall, why did he have to open his big mouth? "I don't want you to, I was just asking!"

Sulley still could not stop smiling "Yeah, I will come over, want me to bring anything?"

"I think I can handle a trip to the store" He had the day off anyway; he was going to get bored.

"I will see you in the afternoon" Sulley said walking towards the door, he wished it could be sooner but he still had work, and would need to make up for lost screams since the company was quickly losing quota. He stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He walked down the hallway; feeling like the day had been a success, he could hardly feel his pulsing foot wound.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Really like how this chapter turned out (Even thought it was a day late, sorry) I hope you guys like it too!

If you want updated with its progress you can follow my tumblr at: http://toxic-dolls.tumblr.com/


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Time Jump

It had been two months since Randall and Sulley had copulated, five weeks since their all-important argument, and although not much had changed besides a slightly less exclusive Randall. Sulley walked down the street, he hardly ever headed straight home anymore, instead he preferred spending his free time at Randall's place.

The streets were busier than usual, although Sulley's path was not disrupted, since Betas stepped aside due to hierarchy, although it was not legally enforced it was expected as a sign of respect. As Sulley approached the building he noticed flashing lights, along with yellow tape fencing off the street. He kept his cool as he got closer, but when he noticed the ambulance his mind went to a dark place. Randall had been having violent waves of morning sickness a lot that week, so much so that it could not have been a good sign. At this moment Sulley felt like a horrible…. well he didn't know what he was to Randall, but he felt like he was doing a bad job looking out for him anyway. He looked to his side; he was standing beside a rather voluptuous slug, who also stopped to watch the commotion. With a polite wave to get her attention he asked "what's going on?" With a smile that hid his fears.

The slug looked up to Sullivan, obviously deeming him a catch by the way she ogled and fanned herself with her hand. "Ohh my" She said with a giggle and a charming blush across her opaque cheeks. "I'm not sure, I only just got here" Her pink lips curved in a smile.

Sulley looked away from her, back to the police scene. He stood taller than all the monsters around him, making him able to see past the crowd "Thanks anyway". The slug looked around, trying to find the right words to say as she spoke up "This might seem blunt of me, but would you be interested in getting a coffee?" Sulley looked down at her; he was not expecting to hear her voice again after his question was answered. Under other circumstances he might have considered the date, if only she is a few months earlier.

"It's nice of you to offer, but I am not looking to date right now" He just wanted to be a good father, his primary goal was to raise his offspring well, Dating could come later. "Sorry" He offered when he saw her look of disappointment. But she didn't seem to take It personally "I understand" She gave a smile then looked back to the commotion.

Sulley turned his head to the side as he heard two men talking, the mention of a robbery came to his attention, Sulley's heart skipped a beat. What if Randall had been hurt, his buildings security was very poor and he lived alone to top it all off. Sulley reasoning that the robber would have nothing to take and may have lashed out at the broke tenant. He was about to take a step, trying to get closer to the officers and doctors who were on scene before the hearing a voice speak up again.

"Sulley what are you doing?" He looked over to see Randall standing there, wondering how long he had been around, Randall could have went all day without being noticed.

"oh Randall, you're alright!" Sulley said when he looked down. He really had to stop expecting the worst, but in such a grimy area he couldn't just imagine Randall going through even one day without confrontation.

Randall gave him a questioning look "Yeah, why wouldn't I be. You really think out of all the monsters I would just happen to be the one attacked?" Randall questioned, it was a chance of one and a million, either Sulley thought himself to be very unlucky, or the throw rug was overly paranoid and had little regard for how Randall took care of himself.

"I guess it was silly" Sulley admitted, the sense of relief like a weight was lifted from his shoulders. "hmm, Nice to see you outside your apartment" Sulley commented, just realizing now that it had been a while since Randall had gotten out, Besides a few runs for food and other necessities Randall was pretty much under house arrest by choice.

"There is never much to do out here" Randall said in a lowly, the promise of violence and carnage from a criminal chase was the only thing that could motivate him to leave. He was disappointed to find the criminal already fled with no casualties. Randall looked to the other side of Sulley, seeing a snail staring at him.

"What?" He asked, his crossed arms becoming untangled, ready for confrontation. She gave a kind smile which Randall took as an insult; he wondered what she had to smile about. She looked up to Sullivan who had just noticed their interactions. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were called for" Sulley heard Randall scoff at that, which hurt a little.

"Were not together" Sulley cleared his throat. "He's just a friend" It hurt for him to say it.

"Ohh, where is the father?" she asked naively. Randall and Sulley were instantly able to clue into what she had meant. Sulley giving a cheerful smile, it was the first time anyone had taken notice; it seemed like an important time to remember. Randall was a lot less happy, using his camouflage to hide his bottom half as he barked out "There is none!" The woman leaned back slightly; luckily Sulley was between the two "Maybe I just eat too much" He tried explaining whatever she saw away. Even Sulley hadn't noticed any weight gain yet, it seemed too early.

"I am sorry, I didn't know it was such a sensitive topic" She apologized sincerely "Really you don't look big" She tried saving herself "I just run a birth and parenting preparation class, so I tend to notice things more than others" she gave a small awkward giggle, Randall staring with an angry frown. "Whatever" He turned around "I am going back inside" he said pushing passed a few monsters that stood in his way, receiving angry 'hey's! and 'Watch it's from the pedestrians. Randall knew coming outside was a bad idea, he had been dreading the day when his pregnancy was noticeable to the naked eye; he hadn't expected it to be so soon. Sulley watched as he left, staring at the odd floating torso.

"My, he is a feisty one" She commented "That stress won't be good for the baby" She said more as a passing statement, but it caught Sulley's attention.

"Does it matter?" He obviously had little knowledge about pregnancy, he didn't know that stress would have any affect.

"Of course it does, Your child is living in a very hostile environment" She looked over to Randall who had just pushed a stubborn monster over; the man had refused to clear a path for the Omega. She pulled out a business card from her bright red purse, handing it over to Sulley. "Give me a call, I will set up a class for the two of you" He looked over the card to read her name was Madeline.

"How did you know I was the father?" He asked eyes still on the card as he read over her address and number.

"The smile you gave when I asked about the child was pretty telling" She said, His hair stood at the very mention.

"I guess I have some pent up excitement" He admitted with a small nervous laugh "I can't really talk about it with him" He tried to avoid bringing it up with Randall, fearing a sudden mood swing or being kicked out of his apartment, which happened once or twice already.

"Not the ideal time for a baby?" She looked a little sad.

"Not the ideal anything really" Sulley sighed, "he never wanted kids.. It shows" The way Randall acted made him seem like an animal that had been caught by its predator, slowly accepting its fate with repressed anger, coming to terms with its inevitable end, hopeless and very depressing to witness.

"Hmmm, I think I could help him come more comfortable with it" She said. In his mind Sulley laughed a bit, she obviously did not know him very well if she thought he would eventually stop fighting every step of the way. She noticed Sulley's hesitation "Listen, call me and I can set you up with a free session, see how you boys like it" She offered then looked around, noticing the crime scene was clearing up

Sulley gave a smile, it was worth a shot at least, Even if Randall didn't listen Sulley could learn something "Alright, I will call. Thanks"

"I better be off, stores won't stay open forever" She laughed, backing away "Don't forget, call me" She held her hand up to her ear like a cell phone then turned, blending in with the crowd of monsters that were also moving on to do their daily things.

Sulley looked back down to the card as he turned around, not bothering to look where he was going as the crowd made room. He wondered what the classes would be like, he had never gone to one.

He got to Randall's building, noticing the purple lizard sitting on the steps. Sulley was surprised to see him there, and still half camouflaged. "Waiting for me?"

"Don't get cocky, I just want to know what she was saying" He huffed

"well, she wants us to come to one of her classes" He would have handed Randall the card, but was afraid he would shred it.

"I don't need classes" Randall said stubborn as he stood up onto his feet

Sulley doubted that, Randall wouldn't be much more informed then Sulley was. Even if he knew the workings the likeliness that he knew how to raise a child was small. "I need the classes" Sulley said, hoping it would retain some of Randall's dignity to pin the whole thing on himself "I don't know much about kids" He followed Randall into the building.

"Then read a book" Randall rolled his eyes, doubting Sulley could even read.

"I could do that I guess.." He didn't have to convince Randall of the classes this second; he had much more pressing issue to bring up, one he felt Randall would need a lot of coaxing on. They stood in the elevator silently, Randall letting his scales revert to normal, seeing as there was no one else to gawk at him. Sulley's eyes wondered down to the reptile's stomach, noticing a small, relatively unnoticeable bump. He doubted anyone would see it unless they were looking for it. His eyes returned to the front has the door opened, and Randall walked out. Randall grabbed his apartment keys from under the run down shoe mat. Sulley thought of mentioning what a poor hiding spot that was but decided against it, Randall didn't have much to steal anyway.

Randall put the key in his lock, jiggling it as the knob was stuck. Sulley waited; rolling back on his heel he scratched the back of his neck. "You know, free room in my apartment.." He brought up ever so subtly. "The knob does not jam" He said as if that would be a big selling point.

"I don't think so" He said, finally getting the door open.

"It would be a lot more convenient for us" Sulley said, not convincing Randall as he did not care about Sullivan's convenient, and living where he was didn't hinder Randall's life negatively. "It's a lot closer to work, I could look after…the rent" Sulley stopped himself before saying 'you' as Randall would defiantly not be sold on being looked after.

Randall knew the money he and Sulley had made scaring extra hours was going to run low within a few months, but living with Sulley was the last thing he wanted, and he defiantly did not want to be finically dependent on him.

"I don't think we would get along well" He said, still needing to be convinced. Really he was not listening to Sullivan at this point, just lost in his head as he weighted the pros and cons.

Sulley noticed his hesitation and took advantage "You would have your own room, I will be at work most the day, I have cable, and a bigger fridge.." He tried to think of more, but what else would Randall be looking for?

The whole thing still sounded unappealing to the lizard, he was about to decline, deciding a life on the street was more dignifying then living in the same building as Sulley, let alone same apartment, with shared utensils.

Sulley began talking again, before Randall could decline "And it is dangerous here; you could have been attacked today!"

"It wasn't even this building, it happened across the street" Randall said in a surprisingly calm tone

"He could have come into this one; you could have been here and gotten hurt"

"My safety should be the least of your concerns" Randall said, but he was not surprised by Sulley's reaction to the break in, he was most likely worried for the safety of their baby then himself, at least that made him feel better to think that they could still have a platonic relationship with a baby on the way.

"Please Randall, I really worry about you when I am not here" Sulley begged, his blue eyes seemed to increase in size, Randall's frown increased with them.

"..ugh" Randall groaned, causing Sulley to smile victorious, Randall's displeasure was an obvious sign of giving into his request. "Don't worry; you won't even know I am there!" Sulley said, Randall highly doubting that.


	10. Chapter 10

It was finally the big day, despite Randall's best efforts to push it back the day had eventually arrived; it was moving day. Randall no longer had his old apartment keys, his private place where he could get away from everyone, including Sulley, was now gone. Randall carried one single box filled with light objects; his other hands dangling uselessly beside him. He may as well sit in the car based on how little he was allowed to do. Sulley refused to let Randall carry anything that took even an ounce of muscle. Randall was now sporting a rather embarrassing bump that he covered with a shirt five times his size while in public.

Randall walked out of the apartment building into the bright and Sunny say, He could not remember the last time it was so nice, but maybe that was due to him moping about inside, hiding away from the world with his blinds closed and mind thoroughly distracted, either way he had forgotten how nice it felt to have the warm sun bathing down on his scales, warming his naturally cold body. Sulley followed shortly after, standing beside Randall with his hands full with a number of heavier boxes. Randall could not imagine he could even see passed the cardboard they were stacked so high.

"hot out..huh" Sulley said happily, walking passed Randall to Mike's car that he so generously had to be bribed to let Sulley borrow it for the day. "Figures we had to do heavy lifting when it's already boiling out" Randall rolled his eyes, it wasn't even that hot out, but I guess if he was warm blooded and had a thick coat of fur on he might see Sulley's point.

Sulley stooped in front of Milk's car and asked "um, could you get the door Randall?"

"You sure it's not too strenuous? I wouldn't want to hurt myself" Randall said being snarky to the other whose arms began to shake. Still Randall reached in front of Sullivan and pulled the red handle, swinging the door out for him to put the boxes. "Thanks" He said, stacking the boxes in the back seat, and then taking Randall's one small box and putting it back there as well.

"I think that is it"

Randall gave him an annoyed look "What about my bookshelf, chairs, bed" Randall counted the things missing with his fingers before coming to a conclusion, he crossed his arms "I am not sharing a bed with you Sullivan" He hissed

"I already have a new bed at the apartment, I had to get it when Mike moved out" Sulley explained "No one has been in it, you can have that one" Randall still didn't look pleased "I liked my own bed" Sulley frowned at that "It's kind of old though" he said looking away from the grumpy reptile "I'll go back and get it then" Sulley began walking away from the car again when he heard a loud sigh "Forget it, it's all junk anyway" he heard a car door shut and looked back at Randall who was sitting in the passenger's seat.

Sulley smiled despite realising the other was just being intentionally difficult and picking for a fight. "okay" He said, running around to the other side of the car and climbing in. Randall stared hard out the window, hearing as Sulley slide into his seat, than started the engine. Suddenly the car jolted backwards, practically giving Randall a heart attack.

"heh, sorry" Sulley laughed awkwardly, putting the car from reverse into drive "My bad"

"Jeez Sullivan! Can you not drive!?" Randall questioned as he scurried to put on his seat belt.

"I have my license" Sulley said "got it on my first try" he slammed down on the gas, bolting into traffic. He cut off a woman who was driving just behind; lucky she was quick enough to void crashing into him. Randall held tight onto his chair, Sulley ignoring all traffic laws as he hurried back uptown.

"Sulley that was a red light!" Randall said as he turned in his chair to look out the back window, he noticed a police car speed around the corner, lights flashing and siren blaring. "Great, now you're going to get a ticket" if not arrested. Randall's stomach turned, he hated dealing with cops, they were always so suspicious and harsh.

Sulley noticed the officer and pulled over, Unlike Randall we had no interest in speaking with law enforcers, he kept a carefree smile on his face. He noticed Randall was shaking and groaning where he sat. "Hey, don't worry about it" Sulley said, wanting to calm the other. Randall glared at him, time was being wasted and he was beginning to feel sick. The police approached the door, He was very tall but lacked any muscles, his slimy looking skin was blue with darker blue stripes, he wore dark shades along with his uniform, To Randall he looked intimidating, but Sulley was not fazed.

Noticing the alpha in the front seat the police spoke kindly "Ohh, I'm sorry for the inconvenience" The officer said to Randall's surprise. "Just watch the lights a little better next time, I'm sure something was just distracting you" 'He drove right through a red light!' Randall felt like screaming, but that would do none of them any good. He could not believe Sulley would be so high above the law that even police officers bend to his will. Sulley spoke softly "No problem officer, it won't happen again" He had been pulled over many times but he never once got a ticket, he always assumed getting off scot free happened to everyone, but based on the look Randall was giving him, he began to wonder if it was just another Alpha privilege.

Before leaving the officer leaned down and had a double take at Sulley, almost instantly his pose shifted to look more loose and relaxed "Wait, Are you James P Sullivan, The scarer?!" He took off his glasses to reveal bright yellow eyes. "My son and I are huge fans! I have at least 50 of your scare cards!"

James smiled and put out his large paw to shake, Randall watched in disgust and jealousy. "This is a real honor " The officer wrapped both his hands around Sulley's paw, shaking it excitedly. Sulley gave a modest smile as the officer rambled on "Listen; if it's not much of a bother could I get you to sign a scare card I have on hand?" His eyes went wide

Sulley laughed "Sure, I would be happy to" The officer looked like he would break out into a little dance "ok, I will go get it, one second Mr. Sullivan." The officer pranced back to his car, lights still flashing. Sulley looked over to Randall, who stared straight ahead with a look that could kill. Sulley cleared his throat; maybe he should have declined this fans request. "This won't take long" He said feeling a bit guilty for making the other wait. Randall nodded; he could not believe Sulley was getting out of a ticket so easy, Randall doubted Sulley even took a driving test; he was probably just given a license as a birth right, along with everything else Sulley had obtained. Randall gritted his teeth a bit as the officer came back, standing Sulley his limited edition scare card and a black marker. The officer looked over to Randall; he seemed confused to see such a poorly dressed Omega in a car next to a celebrity like James. Luckily Sulley signed the card quickly; he must have been use to strangers asking for his signature.

Randall sighed, at least this whole situation would be over soon, at least he thought until he heard Sulley open his big dumb mouth. "Want his signature too?" Sulley gestured to Randall, who pinched the bridge of his snout in annoyance. "wh…why would I?" The guy seemed completely lost. "He's Randall Boggs..the scarer" Sulley tried to explain.

"ohh yeah,I um.. I don't have any of his cards…" Sulley bit his lip, a little embarrassed by the whole thing. "Maybe next time" The officer gave him an awkward wave as he walked off but Sulley could not let it go, he hung his head out the window "Randall is an impressive scarer, you should look into him.." Randall had a feeling that Sulley meant well, but the whole thing was to humiliating to be appreciated, he didn't need Sulley advertising his skills like Randall was some desperate fame whore. "Let it go Sullivan" Randall said under his breath "I want to get back already" He still had unpacking to do, and his stomach continued acting up. Sulley looked a head onto the road; they were now a few blocks away now. "Try not to get pulled over again" Randall said as he saw Sulley about to step on the gas without signaling to the traffic beside them.

A few seconds of silence passed, Randall clutching his seat for dear life and Sulley looking over at the reptile, eyes off the road. "I really hate that shirt" He said suddenly when his eyes locked onto the other's lower half.

"I'm not wearing it for you" Randall hissed.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of you know" He ignored the others obvious anger

"Maybe not for you" He said "I would rather no one see me like this"

"You look fine" Sulley looked ahead, seeing his registered parking spot as he pulled in

"It's not just about how I look Sullivan" Randall said, glaring over to the other.

Sulley put the car in park and looked at him "what's wrong then?"

"You are so dense" Randall said flatly "everything is wrong! This whole situation is wrong; this scenario is the worst thing that could have happened to me"

Sulley wouldn't admit it out loud but hearing Randall say that really upset him. What was he doing wrong to make Randall so pissed? He was doing everything he could to make Randall's life easier, but he was getting no gratitude in return. Perhaps he was thinking about this too hard; Randall was convinced to move in after all, so Sullivan must have been doing something right. Sulley took in a deep breath as he decided to give it some time, Randall would eventually come to terms, he had no choice; the further along he got the more he would have to face the inevitable. Sulley even had a thread of hope that maybe Randall would give him a genuine smile every now and then.

Sulley made a move to talk but Randall cut him off without realizing it "Let's go" he said opening the door on his side and crossing around to the side walk, he seemed in a rush suddenly as he walked up to the apartment door, completely neglecting the boxes they still had to move. Sulley stepped out and with his thumb pointed to the back seat "Don't you want your stuff?"

"Just show me the apartment" Randall said putting his hand up to his mouth. Sulley instantly understood the body language and trotted up to him "Again?" He questioned while unlocking the large doors. Randall was annoyed at that, as if he could help it, but he didn't risk opening his mouth to speak. They both walked inside, a downside about this building was the lack of an elevator, as it had far fewer floors then Randall's old one. Sulley lead Randall up the red carpeted stairs to the firth floor, which also happened to be the top. If it hadn't been for the wave of sickness Randall would have noticed the more luxurious and bright feel of the building, all of it looked new, not really expensive but clean and well-kept at least. They reached the appropriate door a few doors down the hall. His set of keys still in hand Sulley opened the door to Randall's new home, this would be his first time seeing it, Despite Sulley's insistence that Randall come see the place sooner. Randall was in no mood for a detour as he bolted in passed Sullivan, opening a closet, then a bed room door before he found the bathroom. He leaned over the toilet bowl and heaved, the contents of Randall stomach emptying.

Sulley stood in the hallway twiddling his thumbs, should he leave Randall to his sickness and start unloading the car, or should he take this opportunity to approach and show his support for the reptile? It did not take long for him to decide. He walked up behind Randall and knelled down beside him, hesitantly he patted Randall on the back noticing his body tense at the sudden contact. To his surprise he was not swatted away, although that could have been due to another sudden bust of sickness; it was still nice to think Randall just didn't mind that Sullivan had touched him.

As Randall threw up again his tail swished back and forth on the bathroom floor, how he hated this feeling, having his body completely vulnerable, and the uncomfortable churning and clenching of his stomach. He could practically feel as his body rejecting the food, throwing it out of him violently. His breathing was heavy and rugged now, his eyes watering from being squeezed shut. He rested his head on the bowl, looking in Sulley's direction.

"Done?" Sulley asked running his paw down Randall's back, feeling the thick fabric on his navy blue shirt.

Randall shrugged, breathing heavy he said "I think so", he kept himself close to the toilet in case his stomach began acting up again. He had almost forgotten Sulley's paw on his back, until he felt it pat him gently again. He made an attempt to get onto his feet only to have Sulley keep him down. "You stay here" Sulley said, almost like an order "I will go get your stuff" he stood up, Randall made no attempt to argue with him.

When Sulley had left Randall stood up again, walking over to the sink he filled up a glass to rinse his mouth. Idly he wondered why he hadn't fought Sulley on going to unpack; in fact he had become a lot more complacent with the blue lug, which worried him. He out the water not surprised to find that the acidic taste was still strong in his mouth. Was he just too tired to fight the other now, or was he turning into a compliant, well behaved little omega. He clenched his fists tight at the thought, within a few months he could be a completely different monster, a horrible trophy Omega, destined to follow his Alpha's lead, giving his ruler what he wanted when he wanted it. He shivered a bit as his tongue flicked in his mouth; he wished he had a tooth brush.

He walked out of the bathroom, feeling pointlessly angered, even a little saddened. He had worked and struggled trying to obtain what he had, and it was all lost so easily. He looked into the room he had opened previously. The inside was bright with light white walls that looked freshly painted. The room looked like a blank sleight, ready for decoration and some personality. Randall grumbled when he noticed the room was actually nice, damn, He was looking forward to complaining about tasteless colours and horrible place. He flicked on the light as he walked in, instantly noticing a unique hue from the rest of the house. He looked up to see heat lamps, maybe Mike had them installed?

He didn't hear as Sulley walked in through the door, putting a pile of boxes carefully to the floor, the last thing he wanted was for Randall to find something broken. He headed to the bathroom, stopping when he noticed Randall had moved, looking up at the bright warm lights.

"You like it?" Sulley asked, causing Randall to jump a bit, he hated how aloof the big guy could be, although he was sure he had startled the other on many occasions as well. "It will be winter in a few months.. I thought you could use the heat"

"hmm.." Randall grunted, he had always wanted heat lamps in his home, it would make winter a less miserable experience. But he wouldn't thank Sullivan; he couldn't bring himself to do that. He looked to the floor, a bit sad by how kind Sulley was treating him, he was so unused to it, and in a sense he wished it would stop, it only proved things were going to change, he was going to be doted upon and become nothing more than a pampered pet.

After some silence Sulley spoke again "Your stuff is all in the living room" he said. "I'll just be in my room if you need anything" He said, sensing Randall could use some time alone to search the house.

Randall was relieved to have him go, at least now he could have a little independence and move his things the short distance from the living room to his bed room. Before moving to get his things Randall walked up to the bed, the mattress felt soft; a big step up from his old one. Guess Sulley made a good call leaving his bed where it was.

Randall finally left his room, needing to get a start at unpacking his things. He walked through the hall to the living room, noticing a closed door just to the side, assuming it must have been Sullivan's room. Randall walked to to his boxes, feeling impatient he made an attempt at taking three at a time, instantly becoming aware of how strained his stomach felt by the over use of his muscles. With a sigh he took just one at a time. The box he was carrying now held a few pillows and his bed sheets, he dropped it onto his bed then went back to the living room to retrieve another.

As he dragged a much heavier box off, one filled with sentimental photo albums that he refused to show Sullivan easier, he heard the land line begin to ring. He stared at it for a moment before Sulley came scrambling from his room. "Sorry, I'll get it" He picked up the phone, holding it to his head. "Hello?" He asked, Randall continued his dragging, making eye contact with Sulley as he covered the bottom of the phone then said "It's just mom"

"So?" Randall questioned, Sulley was silent, I guess it didn't really matter. He went back to talking to Molly on the other line. Ignoring the others monsters conversation Randall finally managed to get the heavier box into his room. Deciding he would leave the rest until Sulley was out of the way again. Randall pushed the box of photos under his bed to collect dust and keep ouch of Sulley's reach; he began unpacking the second and spread the sheet over his bed.

A half hour passed and Randall was long finished making his bed, the bright purple sheets and blankets complimenting his scales, his bed set was one of few things that actually had value, it was name brand and expensive.

Randall had shed his shirt earlier, letting the warm light bath down on him from the heat lamps that he set at medium temperature. He soaked in the warmth as he ran his hand down his chest, flinching back as he reached his stomach curve. He opened his eyes, suddenly feeling uneasy and embarrassed about the bump.

Just as he sat up he heard a knock at the door, crawling off the bed he picked his shirt up and threw it over his head, slipping his hands through and allowing it to cover him up again. "What is it?" He asked, Sulley opening the door a tad.

"My mother invited us to dinner next week" He swallowed hard "I told her we would go" He brushed his foot across the floor, opening the door entirely and stepping in, instantly noticing the overwhelming heat of the room.

"Why would you tell her that?" Randall crossed his arms "I have no interest in meeting your parents" It's not like they were dating; meeting the folks would just be awkward.

"I know but..were close, I want them to know" Sulley said

"I'm definitely not going when they don't even know, tell them yourself" It all seemed like a needless amount of drama, but he felt a sudden urge to listen to the other.

"They are real nice, and I know they will want to meet you"

"They will be disappointed then" Randall sighed "I'd rather keep this as 'friendly' as possible Sullivan" His expression looked anything but friendly "I am not being dragged about to meet the family" Randall turned his back to the other, ready to let this discussion go, worried he might cave as he felt uncharacteristically vulnerable and willing to please.

"I'm sorry to push this on you" Sulley said quietly "mom's been wanting me to settle down for a long time" Randall looked like he was about to object to them settling down together when Sulley put his hand out to shush him, oddly enough Randall complied and fell silent, not knowing why "although were not a couple, She will be heartbroken if she finds out I have been keeping this baby from her"

Randall looked to the side, his lips in a hard straight line, there was a nagging in the back of his mind telling him to do it, it would make Sulley happy, but since when did he care about Sullivan's happiness? "You will tell them were not together?" Randall wanted to be sure there were no mix ups with the meeting.

"I will make sure they know" Sulley's energy picked up, which gave Randall a feeling of accomplishment.

"We are in and out in an hour!" Randall said confused, wondering why exactly he was agreeing to such a horrific sounding evening. He had a feeling he was going to regret this decision


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you sure that is a good idea Sulley?" Mike asked over the phone. "You don't know how they are going to react to the news"

"Are you kidding? They will be thrilled" Sulley adjusted his tie, holding the phone against his shoulder and cheek "They have always wanted grand kids"

"Yeah but, Look I don't want to offend you and your overly sensitive nature when it comes to Randall but he's a jerk" Mike said "I don't think your parents will be very keen on your choice in expanding the gene pool"

"Mike don't be so negative, Randall will do fine" Sulley said, he felt pretty confident Randall would be on his best behavior "He baked cupcakes for the occasion and everything"

Sulley heard Mike scoff "Sure they aren't poisoned?"

Sulley rolled his eyes "Mike" He said with a bit of humor seeping through, Mike's playful distaste for Randall was not all bad, though he wished the two could get along a little better.

"Yeah yeah, I know" Mike said "I'm just saying the guys rude, I don't think I have seen him smile once" He argued

"Maybe it's your company" Sulley shot back, smiling wide at what he thought was a witty comeback.

"haha" Mike said sarcastically "Very funny Sullivan, I'm cracking up" His tone was dead and unimpressed.

Sulley let out a light laugh "You deserved that" He stood up from his bed "I am heading out soon, I'll call you when I get back"

"Please do, I want to know how your disaster dinner goes" Mike said, "I want to hear every awkward, excruciating detail"

"There won't be any to share" Sulley said smiling "Talk to you later"

"haveee funn" He heard Mike practically singing eerily on the other end as he placed the phone back on the base, ending the call. He opened his room door, smelling a sweet scent loft into his room; he would never get sick of how it made the place smell like a bakery.

Sulley turned into the kitchen and saw Randall with his black apron on, smearing icing across the cooked dough. Sulley walked up behind the lizard "We should be going soon"

Randall's lips fell, he had been lost in his work, leave it to Sulley to ruin that. Sulley clered his throat when Randall made no move to get ready "What kind are these?"

"Vanilla with a chocolate icing" Randall said monotone, spreading the icing on his second cupcake.

"Great, my dad loves chocolate" Sulley happily replied

"I didn't make them for your father Sullivan" Randall said looking over his shoulder "I'm not an idiot, I know better than to bring baked goods to win a monster's affections" He had learned that the hard way

"ohhh" Sulley should have guessed "We might as well bring them, you cannot eat them all yourself"

"Watch me Sullivan" Randall glared, he had quite the sweet tooth, living alone he had to finish plates of cupcakes himself for a while, although he would bring older, staler ones to Fungus.

"I'm not going to watch that.." Sulley said, even for such a big guy the idea of eating all the sugar filled cupcakes made him sick, it would be way too sweet for him. "They would appreciate it; mom was having trouble coming up with an idea for desert.." Sulley tried convincing the other as Randall took one of his iced cakes and placed it in blue cupcake wrapper. Sulley watched with impatient, it was taking a while for Randall to get it just right. "I am sure she would rather bond with us then be stuck baking.." He went on, pressing the matter

"Well, I would like to avoid any bonding if I could" He said still sounding unconvinced.

Sulley sighed; they were going to be late if they continued their banter. "Go get ready, I don't want to be late"

"I'm not done here" He said, ignoring the other and continuing to glaze the icing over the plain cupcakes. Sulley gently bumped Randall out of the way, it would have been harder to move the other if Randall saw it coming, he stumbled to the side. "Hey!" Randall barked

"I will finish these; go get your shirt on" he gestured his head towards Randall's room.

"You are going to do it wrong" Randall argued trying to slither back into place with no success as Sulley was firmly planted there now. "I know how to ice a cupcake" He said as he continued to do so, rather sloppily. Still the lizard left with an annoyed huff, Sulley needed some boundaries, messing with his food was hugely insulting, and annoying. Randall had made a promise and never intended to go back on it; Not that he was a highly moral monster, he just figured the less friction between them the easier life would be. Now he just to get this over with.

Sulley heard Randall's bedroom door shut, he continued spreading the frosting over the baked goods, trying to make his look as presentable as Randall's own, and for his first time doing this he was quite proud of the result.

In no time at all Randall emerged in a white button up, though he did not look pleased to be in it "Sulley this shirt is horrible, and too small!" He said, fiddling with a few lower buttons that were stretched due to his stomach. But it was very unnoticeable.

"You look good, and we don't have time to shop for something better" Because Randall was not going to fit in anything Sulley owned, he would have yo deal. Randall groaned "This dinner is off to a good start" he said sarcastically, walking back to his cupcakes, finding Sulley had already finishing frosting them in a hurry. "I can hardly tell you rushed" He sarcastically murmured as Sulley placed them in a container, sealing them for later.

"You're just going to eat them anyway" He said "So what does it matter how they look?"

"You eat with your eyes first" Randall said, then looked to Sulley's gut "well..I guess you don't" Sulley wasn't even over weight for a monster of his type, but he was in no way as well-crafted as someone like Johnny, who was more top heavy, Sulley on the other hand had his weight equally distributed.

Knowing this Sulley looked down at himself, then huffed "Ready to go?" He knew Randall was trying to bring him down, revenge for taking him to meet the parents. "We still need to get a taxi" he said walking to the door, leaving the container of cupcakes on the counter as Randall requested. The lizard made no attempt to take back his previous statement, he just opened up the door with his tail and walked into the hall, his second set of arms folded in front of him, trying to hide behind them.

As Sulley locked the door behind himself he looked down at Randy "You know doing that only draws attention to it.." He said naively, trying to be helpful. Randall's lips trembled a bit, then he turned around "Let me back in, I want to change"

"heh, what? We are already out " He said with an awkward laugh, hopeful Randall was only kidding.

"I don't care, I hate this shirt!" Randall responded, suddenly feeling very insecure, which only made him grumpy.

"The shirt is fine! It's just your arms.."

"I don't care, I want my black one" He said, standing stubbornly as he waited for Sulley to open the door

"but..your black one is old..and faded.." Not to mention it was bought at a thrift store and twice Randall's size. "I want you to make a good impression" Sulley said, although his parents were loving, and generally kind they still had standards, and what the best of Sulley, thinking he deserved a loving, preppy, joyful monster, one just a few notches shy from perfect, which defiantly was not Randall.

"I'm sorry I said that" He tried taking back his statement "Can we please go Randall, you look amazing…" Sulley's eyes looked over Randall in a way the lizard hadn't seen before from a monster, Sulley rubbed both his paws down Randall's shoulders and arms, causing Randall's heart to beat faster, his mind becoming distressed. "What did I say about touching me?" he brushed Sulley's hands off him. "Let's just get out of here" His heart was beating so irregularly that he forgot all about changing his shirt, or covering up his midsection.

Sulley followed as Randall walked quickly down the stairs, keeping himself a good distance away from the personal space infringing fluff ball. Sulley noticed Randall's eyes dilate when he was touched, He hoped it meant something positive for them; maybe Randall was developing feelings for him, He kept positive but also realistic, telling himself the whole thing was unlikely.

It didn't take very long for a driver to recognize James P Sullivan, the famous scarer flagging down a taxi, he happily ceased the opportunity and pulled to the curb, shaking the Furry blue monsters hand through the window and inviting him into the car.

Politely Sulley opened up the bright yellow door and gestured for Randall to get inside. "After you" He offered grinning, seeming much too happy for Randall's liking the reptile walked to the other side of the vehicle, opening his own door and stepping in. The driver noticed the embarrassing displace and gave Sulley a look that seemed to say 'what's his problem'. Sulley stepped into the car, sitting in the back beside Randall as the driver took off down the road.

The drive was silent and awkward for all three monsters, and although it was only a few minutes it felt like eternity for them. The driver swore he could cut the tension with a knife, regretting having pulled over for the duo.

Sulley leaned his head on the taxi window, watching the other cars zipping by in the opposite direction, then eventually reaching a long, mostly deserted stretch of road surrounded by large, decorated houses that looked good enough for royalty. Sulley looked over to Randall, noticing his tense body language. Usually Randall was very fluid and flexible, but now he looked straight as a stick, like a single touch could break him. His arms were straight down on the seat as he looked ahead, for once in his life he didn't know what to do with them.

Sulley leaned over in his seat, whispering so Randall knew the driver could not hear "I'm sorry, I should have been more sensitive" He said "You don't need to feel self-conscious about it…covering up I mean"

Randall still looked straight ahead, not giving Sulley his attention as he responded, also whispering "I don't care Sullivan" He actually did care, by trying to hide the belly he ended up drawing in more attention than if he would have left it out in the open, but he could not help it, counterproductive as it was he felt better being covered, like he could pretend nothing was there and life would go back to normal. Randall leaned away from Sullivan, not wanting to repeat the same instance from before they left. It wasn't love, he knew it was not love; It couldn't be love, every fiber of his being fought and raged against the blue beast, he hated him.

He feared he was simply becoming complacent, adjusting to this new lifestyle and chain of command. Instinctively wanting to please his mate as Omegas did, the same way Sullivan would protect and worry over Randall, only Sulley was not smart enough to realize it was not love, but a biological drive to see his young healthy, which would begin with a healthy carrier.

"…If you want, we could go back" Randall noticed the driver look back in his mirror, obviously annoyed at the prospect of turning back now when he was almost free of them. The lizard didn't let the driver sway his decision, but he did find a soft spot for Sullivan in that moment. He could tell it hurt Sulley to offer such a thing; the monster was obviously hesitant on bringing Randall home. "I don't want this dinner to get off to a bad start. I can call and postpone" His parents would not be pleased, even Randall knew such a move would not go well. He looked to Sullivan from the corner of his eyes, squinting. It would be easy to accept the offer, head home and lay in bed for the rest of the night with his newly baked cupcakes.

"I appreciate the offer" Randall said, trying to convey his gratitude civilly "But we already came this far, might as well get it over with" his cupcakes would be cold now anyway. Judging by the scenery Randall figured their house would not be far away now. Sulley leaned back to his side of the car with a goofy grin; Randall looked away as that smile caused butterflies to flutter in his stomach, he sighed.

When they finally pulled up Randall felt his nerves die down a bit, the house was large he would admit, but it was not as large as he thought it would be, the ROR frat house was larger in build, although Sullivan's estate had much more land. Then again the frat held six students rather than two old folks and their son on occasion.

Randall opened the door and crawled out, feet meeting the dirt floor, there was no actual driveway to the house, it was a nice large dirt and grass front leading to a newly built wooden deck. Sulley walked up beside the other, with a glance they continued to the front door.

Walking up the steps Sulley opened up the unlocked door, peeping through as he called "Mon, Dad? Were here" With that he opened the door fully and let him in, followed by Randall who slipped awkwardly to the side of the door way.

"James, there you are" Sulley's mother walked in with a cheerful smile, bringing her hands up to the sides of Sulley's face and pecking his cheek, which caused Randall to avert his eyes and stear at the wall, not being acknowledged yet he felt like the third wheel.

"Hey Mom" Sulley said, a little embarrassed by his mother's affection. He stood back up straight and looked to Randall "This is the monster I've been telling you about"

Sulley's mom looked at Randall; her eyes seemed to open a little wider, from interest of alarm Randall could not tell. "I'm Randall" He said offering out his hand for a shake, Sulley's mother gripped his hand in both of hers, giving a too familiar shake, an excited smile stretching across her face. "Molly" She nodded happily "It's nice to meet you Randy" Randall flinched a bit, pulling back his hand. "Just Randall is fine" He said, being more polite then he usually was if someone made such a mix up; He hoped Sulley appreciated his efforts in holding back.

"Ohh, Pardon me" She closed her eyes, smiling sweetly. "I hope you like chicken, with a side of peas and potatoes" Randall had no complaints; it was a pretty basic meal but good none the less.

Sulley looked around the entryway before back to his mother "Where's dad?" He ask curiously "ohh, he should be here shortly" She turned her head to the kitchens archway "BILL! Our son is here! And he brought his little friend" Randall shivered; he was no friend of Sullivan's. "Hes probably taste testing the food" She rolled her eyes playfully, the prep really weighing on Randall, how could someone be so cheerful.

Hearing the holler Bill came walking into the room, a smile as he turned the corner but his brows frowned in confusions at the sight of Randall. "Hey..son" Sulley gave him a look, Bill didn't mean to be rude, he was just horrible at hiding his discomfort. "You must be Randall" He put out his hand "I'm Bill, James's father" He introduced himself "It's a pleasure" Randall lied, He had always been competitive with the Sullivan name, it would take a while to see The Sullivan's as actual monsters, not just producers of his ultimate rival.

"Don't be rude James, show Randall to the living room" His father said, patting Sulley on the shoulder. Sulley took his dad's advice and began walking towards the living area, Randall following as he didn't know the houses layout. Molly and Bill stayed behind, presumably to go back to cooking their meal but Sulley could hear his father's low, gossiping murmurs. While they walked to the living room which was through a long hall filled with framed images of the family, it seemed like a perfect closely knit household. A little to cheery as Randall could not help but roll his eyes at all the images of Sullivan, winning award, at the beach, high school graduation shots, Randall was not surprised when he noticed no collage graduation prints, his family must have been crushed.

When they entered the living room Randall noticed a large fireplace on the back wall, surrounded by old looking, but well kept, furniture. The mahogany wood on the side tables were carved precisely, covered in detail, looking hand crafted, nothing like what they could buy at any furniture shop. He was sure every item in the room had a story to it; he just hoped Sullivan's parents wouldn't feel like sharing them.

Randall took a seat on the couch, imagining the single chairs across belonged to Molly and Bill. Sulley sat down beside him, smiling happily. "So…" He tapped his knees, about to discuss first impressions before Randall cut him off, a habit Sulley was really growing to dislike "Were not staying long Sullivan!" He crossed his arms, knowing the blue hair ball was going to try and keep them there longer. "I know, we wont stay longer than dinner" Sulley said. Randall fiddled with his buttons a bit, adjusting the white shirt, more from nerves then anything. "How much did you tell them?" He asked looking across the room, his expression never softening.

"n-not much" Sulley said, hoping he hadn't reveled anything about Randall he would rather Mr. and Ms Sullivan not know. "Just that I was bringing someone over… Mom kinda assumed we were dating.."

"Well correct her" Randall insisted " I don't want to be mistaken for a son-in-law" He complained grumpily. Sulley nodded "I know, I will tell. Just need to wait for the right time" He said, but Randall did not look patient.

Bill popped in on the couple, carrying two glasses of whine. "Brought you boys some drinks" He said breaking the silence, He placed them on the table just in front of the couple. Randall just stared at the glass, knowing he could not drink it, but didn't want to seem rude, or worse have Bill clue into his condition just then.

"Ohh, Thanks dad" Sulley said, a painfully nervous smile. "Randall doesn't really drink though"

"Let the boy have some fun, it's just a bit of social whine" He smiled to Randall, patting him hard on the back, enough that he would have spilt a drink if it was in his hand. "It's very good, one of the best in my collection" He bragged

"James, could you come help with me and your mother in the kitchen?" He asked, seeing the boys stare at their drinks like it was going to attack them.

Sulley was surprised at that request; it was not like his father to leave guests unattended and bored. "Sure" He stood up, not expecting to enjoy the conversation they were going to have.

Bill smiled to Randall again before turning around "Drink up son, let loose" he said before walking out. Sulley walked around the coffee table and whispered to Randall "Don't drink that" Randall gave him a hard glare, he was not an idiot, he did not have to be told that. "I might have to if you stick around any longer" Randall huffed, leaning back against the couch. "Take your time"


End file.
